Ma Petite Trixie une suite de My Little Dashie
by AlexiSonic
Summary: Après avoir lu My Little Dashie, de ROBCakeran53, ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qui arrivait à Rainbow Dash une fois de retour à Equestria ? Pourquoi le voyage l'a-t-elle rajeunie et pas les autres ?... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'est dans l'aventure de Trixie, entraînée par une force supérieure pour son grand retour à Ponyville, que l'on trouvera ces réponses.
1. Prélude

**Ma Petite Dashie 4**

**Ma Petite Trixie**

**Écrit par AlexiSonic**

**3e Suite du récit de ROBCakeran53**

Whitetail Wood_, fin d'après-midi de printemps, soit pas du tout pendant la compétition de _Running of the Leaves_. Au contraire, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Rainbow Dash n'y resterait pas trois secondes en place sans repartir en trombe après un « _Boring…_ » bien placé._

_Ceci dit, il y avait peu de chance que Rainbow se retrouve en tel endroit, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait complètement disparu. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant qu'aucun poney ne l'avait vue. Ses amies, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie et Fluttershy, avaient passé du temps à la chercher, en vain. Princesse Célestia avait évidemment été mise au courant._

_En tant que lecteur averti de _My Little Dashie_, et j'espère que vous vous êtes renseigné comme moi en lisant ce splendide ouvrage, je sais heureusement que ces cinq poneys et la majestueuse souveraine d'Equestria sont allées sur Terre pour pouvoir la ramener à la maison. Oui, Rainbow Dash aurait été projetée sur Terre à cause d'une tempête magique incontrôlable, et bienheureusement hébergée par un brony solitaire pendant une quinzaine d'années – le temps passe plus vite sur Terre, je saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Ah, et le voyage l'a carrément rajeunie au passage._

_Je suis un peu curieux. Auteur amateur de mon état, je me suis intéressé à ce qui s'est passé sur Terre avant et après le séjour de Rainbow Dash. Mais tout de même, le puzzle est complexe, et je crois que certaines questions ne trouveront leurs réponses qu'en allant vérifier si notre petite Dashie est bien arrivée à destination._

_Eh bien voilà. Nous y sommes. J'avoue, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Princesse Célestia choisirait une si modeste maison pour se téléporter elle et ses fidèles sujettes dans une monde parallèle, mais c'est bel et bien dans une simple cabane du calme bois de _Whitetail Wood_ que se déroule la suite. Je fais juste un petit détour par les dernières secondes de Rainbow sur Terre, dans cette fameuse maison à l'orée d'une grande forêt, où les adieux s'achèvent dans les larmes…_

* * *

« Es-tu prête maintenant, Rainbow ? » a de nouveau demandé Twilight en se tournant vers Dashie tout en rassemblant son énergie magique.

Elle a juste hoché la tête et fermé les yeux, prête à endurer l'inévitable.

C'était comme si le temps s'était ralenti : la corne de Twilight s'approchait du front de Dashie… Dans son esprit ont commencé à défiler une vague de souvenirs entremêlés… elle et son « papa »… ensemble… La première image qu'elle avait eu de lui, penché sur elle dans sa boîte en carton, refit tout à coup surface. Puis le goût de leurs essais infructueux en pâtisserie… l'odeur de leurs autres échec culinaires… Le vent qui filait sur ses ailes et sur son visage lors de leurs visites au bon vieux parc, où elle avait appris à voler… Les paysages, la forêt, la pluie… Les promesses, les anniversaires… Le bonheur… Tellement de souvenirs… Mais sa mémoire patienterait, car elle pourrait repenser à tout cela plus tard. Elle serrait sa boîte à souvenirs entre ses sabots, et les yeux fermés, elle visualisait l'image de son « papa », qui pour la dernière fois de sa vie, se tenait encore à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ses yeux tremblaient sous ses paupières. Elle avait laissé une lettre 'denscrite'[1] pour que son « papa » n'oublie jamais leurs années ensemble, et elle sentait la chaleur de son regard sur ses épaules. Cela lui donnait le courage de ne plus résister. Ce qui devait être fait serait fait. Elle serait forte. Pour son père.

Elle pensait très fort « merci papa », « je t'aime papa », si bien que quand, enfin, la corne de Twilight a touché le front de Dashie, elle a bien faillit sursauter. Il y a eu cette lumière aveuglante…

Et elle ne revit plus jamais son père.

* * *

Des voix. Familières, heureusement. Dashie, encore sonnée par le voyage et aveuglée par le flash lumineux, ne put pas voir tout de suite où elle se trouvait, mais elle entendait ses amies s'entretenir entre elles. Elles s'étaient donc remises plus rapidement du voyage qu'elle. Cela devait certainement être lié au fait que l'aller les avait en quelques sortes préparées à ce retour.

« Oh douce Célestia ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas tenir » soupirait Pinkie Pie. Dashie supposa qu'elle faisait référence à l'émotion et qu'elle avait faillit craquer, mais elle s'étonna de l'entendre employer un tel langage. Le dessin animé ne dit pas tout…

« S'il-vous-plaît, déjà que je n'étais pas partante à l'origine, essayez au minimum de jurer autrement en ma présence… » s'indigna Célestia d'un ton consterné. 'Pas partante' ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire…

« Veuillez les excuser, Princesse. » intervint Twilight. « Nous vous remercions pour votre aide précieuse. Comment vous rendre la pareille ? »

« Évite d'aller trop loin, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je n'ai accepté que pour m'assurer que vous ne faisiez rien de dangereux, ne me le faites pas regretter. »

« Vous avez la parole de la meilleure licorne d'Equestria. » assura Twilight d'un ton étrangement hautain. « Cependant, une petite critique... »

« Tu vas me dire que mon histoire de tempête magique était un peu tirée par la crinière, c'est ça ? » devina Célestia. « Eh bien il aurait fallu me prévenir à l'avance, j'ai été obligée de m'inspirer d'un vieux conte ponérique[2]. » Dashie était complètement perdue : Célestia avait-elle donc inventé l'histoire de Twilight affrontant la tempête ? Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée sur Terre alors ? Et pourquoi mentir à son papa ? La vérité était-elle plus grave encore ?

« Quant à vous deux, reprit Twilight d'un ton sévère, vous avez été grotesques. Vous ne pouviez pas vous concentrer un peu au lieu d'écouter votre estomac ? » Dashie crut comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à Pinkie et Applejack, mais elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Twilight puisse s'adresser ainsi à ses meilleures amies. « Et toi, là, quand même ! C'était pas évident qu'elle avait été hébergée par ce bonhomme ? Il y avait des photos d'eux ensemble partout ! Comment tu as pu aller demander en quel honneur il l'appelait 'Dashie' ? S'il s'était mis plus en colère, il nous aurait fichus dehors et on aurait dû tout recommencer ! » C'était à Rarity qu'elle parlait comme ça ? C'était de plus en plus aberrant. « DEUX SEMAINES qu'on prépare cette opération ! Vous vous rendez compte que votre manque de concentration aurait très bien pu tout faire rater ? Il nous a fallu seize longues journées pour recueillir tous ces maudits ingrédients, Trixie a d'ailleurs risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour les rassembler, tout ça pour que cet humain ne s'inquiète de rien et qu'il la laisse partir le cœur léger ! Votre incompétence a bien failli nous faire perdre des centaines d'heures de travail acharné ! »

A partir de cet instant, Dashie ne suivait plus rien. Elles avaient demandé de l'aide à Trixie ? N'était-elle pas en froid avec Twilight ? L'attitude de la licorne mauve détonnait complètement avec la personnalité que lui donnait le dessin animé. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Calmez-vous, ô grande magicienne. Nous avons réussi notre mission, et vous avez été très convaincante… » risqua Applejack, abandonnant complètement son accent de paysanne. Était-ce donc ça le secret d'Equestria ? Tous les poneys étaient des acteurs ? Ils se mettaient en scène pour le dessin animé, et avaient dû respecter leur personnalité sur Terre ? Dashie ne voyait vraiment que ça. Et c'était loin d'être rassurant, car elle se retrouvait donc aux mains de parfaites inconnues.

« Laisse tomber, va… Ce qu'elle n'ose pas nous dire, c'est qu'elle a gaffé elle aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'énerve autant contre nous. » lâcha Rarity d'un ton neutre.

« Comment ÔSES-TU, insolente !? » s'écria Twilight.

Dashie tentait peu à peu d'ouvrir les yeux, et elle vit l'imposante figure de Célestia poser un sabot sur l'épaule de son élève pour la calmer. Celle-ci souffla un peu avant de lâcher « Hm ! Faire semblant de pleurer pour justifier le fait que Twilight détourne le regard n'a pas suffit. Au final, le sort de balayage n'a pas pu supprimer toutes les traces de Rainbow Dash sur Terre. Nous étions partis avant qu'il n'efface l'album photo. » Dashie hoqueta de surprise : Twilight avait voulu effacer tous les souvenirs de son « papa » jusqu'au dernier, sans aucun état d'âme. D'une certaine façon, cet échec de sa part était une bonne nouvelle, car son père allait donc pouvoir se souvenir d'elle, mais Dashie se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise à l'idée de devoir rester avec ces poneys louches. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou Twilight avait parlé d'elle à la troisième personne ?

« J'ai lancé le sort trop rapidement alors ? » s'inquiéta Célestia. Incroyable, même si la Princesse avait une certaine autorité, Twilight semblait être aux commandes de tout.

« Non. Tout est de ma faute. » Cette phrase provoqua un étonnement singulier chez chacun des poneys présents. « Cet humain s'était trop attaché à elle, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je le reconnais, j'ai été dépassée par les évènements. Et c'est une erreur impardonnable. »

Twilight se reprit soudainement avec un ton énergique : « Bon. L'affaire est close. Trixie ne tolérera plus aucun commentaire sur l'opération. Snails, Snips, occupez-vous de notre invitée. Berry, tu montes la garde. Princesse Luna, Trixie ne vous retiendra pas plus longtemps. Trixie s'occupe de lever l'illusion. »

A partir de ce moment précis, Dashie commença réellement à paniquer. Parce que Pinkie Pie n'était plus Pinkie Pie. Un nuage d'étoiles plus tard, et la voilà transformée en petit unicorne rondelet : Snips. Applejack disparut elle aussi pour laisser place à Snails. Rarity devint une petite pégase rouge, tandis que Fluttershy se volatilisait, purement et simplement. L'illusion de la Majestueuse Célestia tomba, révélant Princesse Luna un brin inquiète, et Twilight Sparkle s'évapora dans une grande tornade lumineuse, laissant bientôt place à une licorne bleue qui se para alors de sa cape et de son chapeau de magicienne ambulante. Elle clôt la discussion sans avoir accordé un regard à Dashie.

« Trixie espère que le spectacle aura plu a notre chère prisonnière, réveillée juste à temps pour y assister. Mais il est temps de se rendormir maintenant. » Sa corne s'embrasa d'une lumière violette, incantant surement un sort de sommeil.

Dashie ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit hurler de stupeur. En fait, elle n'en eut pas tellement le temps, car soudain sa tête lui fit terriblement souffrir et le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Ce n'étaient pas ses amies qui étaient venues la rechercher. C'était elle… la soi-disant « Grande et Merveilleuse »… Trixie…

_Alors là, je m'en remets pas. Trixie ? Sérieusement ? Comment une simple magicienne ambulante a-t-elle pu se faire assister par la Princesse Luna elle-même ? Elle n'était pas supposée avoir des capacités super limitées ? Arriver à se faire passer pour Twilight, c'est pas rien quand même ! Un retour dans le passé s'impose…  
_

* * *

Notes :  
[1] _Denscrite_ : Dans le sens « écrite avec les dents ». Ouais, je me suis cassé la tête pour inventer un mot avec origine latine. ;)

[2] «_ Contes ponérique_ » est la traduction que je fais de « Pony Tales ».

Par ailleurs : cette histoire est écrite avant la sortie de la saison 3 de MLP:FiM. Je ne pourrais la situer par rapport à cette nouvelle apparition officielle de notre chère Grande et Merveilleuse Trixie. Faites parfois un petit tour sur les chapitres que vous avez déjà lu, vous aurez peut-être des surprises. ;)


	2. Exercice 1 : Connaître son Public

Exercice 1 :

**Connaître son public _D_**

_« Come on ! Come all !  
Come and witness the amazing magic of the  
Great and Powerful Trrrrrrixie ! »_

« Approchez ! Approchez ! Venez contempler l'incroyable puissance de la magie de la formidable T_rrrrrr_ixie ! » Dans la grande place d'Appleloosa, la population s'était réunie autour d'une roulotte surprenante, attirée par les rumeurs tournant autours de la nouvelle arrivante. Dans un feu d'artifice de couleurs et de musique, la roulotte en question se déplia en une scène de spectacle à l'annonce de celle qui devait être 'la plus grande magicienne d'Equestria'. Le public, impressionné, lâcha un grand « Oooooooh ! » d'admiration.

Une licorne bleue se tenait sur scène avec une fierté sans borne. En pleine représentation, elle portait son grand chapeau et sa large cape, tous deux d'un violet étoilé. La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie salua la population de son habituel sourire de comédienne, et enchaîna avec la suite de son discours.

« Venez admirer la Grande et Incomparable Trixie qui va accomplir devant vous les tours de magie les plus incroyables qui n'aient jamais été vus ! » Nouveau feu d'artifice, suivi d'une série de sortilèges habilement mis en scène, de l'apparition d'un bouquet de fleur à de nouvelles illusions lumineuses. Trixie ne changeait pas ses pratiques, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elles avaient toujours su faire merveille… excepté à Ponyville.

Ainsi, comme d'habitude, certains poneys commencèrent à douter dans le public. Ses discours exagérés devaient provoquer ce genre de réaction dans le public. C'était la transition parfaite pour conter l'une de ses histoires : il suffisait que quelqu'un lui demande, et tout le spectacle faisait bien plus naturel.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?… » En fait, elle n'avait rien entendu. Mine de rien, gérer tous ses tours de magie tout en gardant son sourire de scène nécessitait bien plus de concentration qu'on ne l'imagine. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle avait aperçu les visages typiques des sceptiques de service. « J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a des mécontents dans le public ! Qui est assez stupide pour oser défier les pouvoirs magiques de la merveilleuse et puissante Trixie ? N'avez-vous donc pas compris que vous êtes en présence de la magicienne la plus puissante de tout Equestria ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes à ce point fabuleuse ? » La question avait fusé, dans un timing parfait. Trixie agrandit son sourire, jaugeant le poney qui venait de s'approcher. Son chapeau et sa cutie mark en forme de pomme ne mentaient pas, et encore moins son pelage doré ou sa crinière brillante orangée : c'était Braeburn, le cousin d'Applejack.

« Eh bien » répondit la licorne, le jaugeant du regard, insistant bien sur chacun des adjectifs valorisants d'un mouvement de la tête. « Seule l'extraordinaire et fabuleuse Trixie est en possession d'une magie assez puissante pour tenir tête à un redoutable Dragon d'Émeraude ! »

Le simple nom de la créature faisait déjà frémir les plus impressionnables, mais dit de cette façon, il fit même reculer Braeburn. C'était le nom qu'on employait pour désigner les dragons verts les plus âgés, et par là même l'une des créatures les plus imposantes d'Equestria. Trixie avait décidé de ne plus évoquer d'Ursa, qu'il soit Minor ou Major, le temps qu'elle se soit complètement remise de la catastrophe qui s'était déroulée à Ponyville. Elle ne considérait pas cet échec comme quelque chose qui gênerait sa carrière - Equestria est vaste, Ponyville ne fait pas le monde entier – mais cela lui laissait un goût encore amer en travers de la gorge. Aussi elle faisait attention à ne plus rien dire qui lui évoquerait spécifiquement son spectacle à Ponyville. En fait, elle évitait tout ce qui pouvait être lié de près ou de loin à Ponyville, tant cela lui portait malheur. D'où sa préférence actuelle pour les histoires de dragon, et non plus d'ours nocturnes monstrueux.

Elle aurait dû se douter que la présence de Braeburn, cousin d'une ponyvillienne, ne présageait rien de bon.

Une nouvelle explosion lumineuse fit apparaître l'image du dragon d'Émeraude dans le ciel. Elle avait perfectionné le sortilège, et il apparaissait en couleur, ce qui rendait l'histoire encore plus prenante.

« Les habitants de Hoofington sentaient leur dernière heure arriver tandis que l'évacuation de la ville avait déjà commencée. L'orage grondait, la pluie tombait, l'enfer approchait. » Un petit sortilège d'humidité vint subtilement alourdir l'atmosphère, plongeant presque littéralement un peu plus le public dans le bain.

« Un quelconque vaurien s'était emparé d'un des trésors du puissant dragon, et ce dernier allait abattre sa colère sur le village. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, enrageant toujours plus la créature millénaire, qui, dans une longue expiration, laissa déferler son souffle embrasé sur la ville. » Depuis quelques temps, Trixie en ayant assez qu'on lui demande des détails après chacune de ses représentations, elle les intégrait directement à ses spectacles. Elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que cela clouait le bec à pas mal de poneys sceptiques, aussi avait-t-elle accompagné son talent d'oratrice avec celui de narratrice.

Une deuxième fusée d'artifice jaillit et ajouta l'image triomphante de Trixie à côté de l'image du dragon. « C'est alors que la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie s'est interposée entre les flammes et les villageois, stoppant de son sabot levé toute la furie du dragon déchaîné ! » Une troisième fusée d'artifice vint illustrer la puissance de l'impact.

« Lévitant jusqu'à sa hauteur, la rayonnante Trixie a tenu le puissant dragon en respect, déjouant ses assauts, le forçant à reculer, l'aveuglant par la puissance de sa magie. » Soudain, l'image du Dragon fut projetée au loin, et quand le public rabaissa les yeux sur la licorne, celle-ci semblait irradier d'une lumière surnaturelle.

« Enfin, la Merveilleuse Trixie fendit le ciel d'un éclair magique, chassant la tempête et invoquant les rayons solaires à son aide. Le Dragon d'Émeraude, éblouis par tant d'éclat, s'inclina et retourna à sa tanière, dans la lointaine Forêt Désenchantée ! » Ce qui avait de pratique avec cette forêt, c'est que comme jamais personne n'y allait, on pouvait facilement y caser le repaire de tout un tas de menaces. A vrai dire, Trixie ne savait pas du tout s'il y avait un Dragon d'Émeraude dans cette forêt, mais ça faisait toujours bien de finir une histoire en évoquant la mythique forêt de tous les dangers.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance, Trixie avait fait son petit effet. À défaut d'être crue par l'ensemble de son public, ils auront au moins été suffisamment ébahis par son histoire fantastique et mise en scène par ses propres tours de magie pour qu'au final, la représentation soit un véritable succès.

Aujourd'hui, Trixie s'était faite moins agressive. Après son histoire, elle ne provoqua personne en duel. Le voyage jusqu'à Appleloosa était déjà bien suffisamment épuisant pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à forcer le public à se manifester. En fait, Braeburn avait bien failli la défier en vitesse de collecte de pommes, mais voyant bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façon pour l'enjoindre à les aider gratuitement dans leur récolte, Trixie se contenta de lui balancer une tarte aux pommes dans la figure. La plaisanterie passa plutôt bien, Braeburn alla même à conclure par un « Bien visé ! », et la journée s'acheva tranquillement.

Ou pas.

Un bison de passage avait entendu l'histoire. Persuadé de la véracité des propos de Trixie, et n'ayant assisté qu'à une seule partie du spectacle, il alla raconter cela au reste de la tribu. Ils se moquèrent de lui à un point que je vous laisse imaginer. Les contes héroïques étaient pris très au sérieux chez les bisons. Si bien que, vexé, le bison trop crédule partit à la recherche d'un dragon pour le confronter à la 'Grande et Fabuleuse Trixie'.

Bon, normalement, il n'y a pas de dragons avant des kilomètres, mais histoire d'éviter de perdre une semaine en recherches infructueuses… Eh bien voilà, ce bison crédule avait une 'chance' impensable, car un dragon rouge s'était justement installé dans une grotte à quelques kilomètres à peine de sa tribu, dans un relief particulièrement élevé.

Le dragon dormait depuis un bon bout de temps, mais on ne l'avait jamais remarqué car la fumée noire qu'il échappait durant son sommeil était évacuée dans un canyon à proximité, et elle se dispersait avant d'arriver à la civilisation. Quoiqu'il en soit, le bison crédule tomba par hasard naseaux-à-naseaux avec la colossale créature.

Il ne parvint pas à le réveiller, malgré tout ses efforts et son inventivité. Les dragons ont le sommeil lourd. Mais, dans un éclair de génie, le bison s'empara d'un des plus gros joyaux près desquels le dragon était assoupi avant de partir au galop.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point l'instinct est un excellent réveil.

Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point on court vite quand on se sait poursuivit par un dragon.

Par contre, vous pouvez imaginer la tête de Trixie quand le dragon apparut à l'horizon. Déjà, aux premiers tremblements de terre, elle avait échappé plusieurs « Non… Non !… C'est pas possible… Pas encore… » Quand elle vit le bison lui foncer dessus en hurlant « Grande et Fabuleuse Trixie, venez à notre aide ! » elle ouvrit de grands yeux en soupirant « Et Spark… »

« Allez, Grande et Fabuleuse Trixie ! Montre à ce dragon de quoi tu es capable ! »

« Ouais ! Vas-y Trixie ! Mets-lui la pâtée ! »

Tous les plus jeunes encourageaient à présent la jeune licorne face au monstre démesuré. Quant aux plus âgés, à voir l'immense créature s'approcher de plus en plus du village, ils commençaient à espérer inconsciemment qu'il y ait un semblant de vérité dans l'histoire de Trixie.

Pour la licorne chapeautée, il était hors de question de faire demi-tour. Mais la situation était si consternante qu'elle tourna la tête vers le bison qui s'était réfugié à côté d'elle pour lui lancer.

« Hep, petit, c'est toi qui a ramené ce 'gentil' dragon ? »

« Heu... Oui, Grande et- » Il reçu une tarte aux pommes dans la figure, interrompu dans son éloge. C'était le vaurien de l'histoire, le voilà puni. Et s'il voulait une moustache, elle serait aux pommes.

Tournant un instant le dos au dragon, Trixie s'adressa bien fort à tout le public qui s'était approché. « Les enfants, j'ai une grande leçon à vous apprendre aujourd'hui. Priez pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière. »

La première personne était revenue, Trixie n'était plus en représentation. Alors qu'à chacun des pas du dragon, le sol tremblait un peu plus fort, Trixie était à un sabot de paniquer. Elle déglutit bruyamment, fit à nouveau face à la menace. « Quand quelqu'un raconte une histoire sur une scène, écoutez-le jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai jamais dit une seule fois que c'en était une vraie. »

La population était sur le point de céder au désespoir, mais Trixie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ou plutôt, ses trois derniers :« Restez derrière moi. »

Elle était une licorne, et les licornes vraiment douées sont aussi rares au milieu de ce désert que les Dragons rouges enragés : il y avait un dragon en direction de la ville, et il n'y avait qu'une seule licorne pour la protéger. Elle le savait, sinon quelqu'un d'autre aurait réagi pendant son spectacle. Trixie, même complètement terrorisée, n'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'avait aucune chance, elle allait perdre toute crédibilité, mais s'il n'y avait qu'un poney qui se dresserait contre ce dragon, ce serait elle. Car si Appleloosa avait une chance de survie, cette chance s'appelait Trixie. Elle ancra ses sabots dans le sol très sec, ferma les yeux et concentra sa magie dans sa corne.

Tout les éléments de son spectacle ressortirent un à un de la roulotte pour se placer derrière Trixie. Des projecteurs, des fusées d'artifices, des cordes, les rideaux, et même des planches en bois. Le maire d'Appleloosa arrivait avec un mégaphone pour sonner l'alarme, mais le mégaphone en question lui échappa des mains alors qu'il s'auréolait d'une lueur violette. Il voltigea jusque devant Trixie qui s'exclama alors.

« Arrière, Dragon ! Ce village est protégé par la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie, et Trixie te somme de t'arrêter ! »

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent derrière Trixie. Dirigés vers elle, ils donnaient l'impression qu'elle irradiait de lumière. Pour la population, c'est toute la magie du spectacle qui se volatilisait : ce n'était donc pas la puissance de Trixie qui l'avait rendue si lumineuse, mais un simple effet d'éclairage. Le Dragon ne réagit pas, et atteignait l'orée du champ de pommiers, au grand désespoir de Braeburn.

Trixie n'avait pas beaucoup de carte en son sabot, mais elle comptait bien toutes les jouer. Se remémorant les histoires qu'elle avait pu raconter où elle se donnait un rôle de super magicienne, elle tenta de recomposer une scène particulière où elle était supposée arrêter la plus imposante des créatures. Relâchant le mégaphone, elle redirigea sa magie vers l'un des escabeaux posé contre la réserve principale de la ville. Celui-ci voleta jusque devant elle, tandis que Trixie fixait le dragon d'un regard qu'elle espérait suffisamment sérieux pour cacher ses tremblements.

« Vous ne passerez PAS ! » L'escabeau s'abattit au sol devant elle et souleva un énorme nuage de poussière. Lâchant la pression sur l'escabeau et profitant de l'écran de fumée, Trixie activa les feux d'artifices pour qu'ils éclatent autour d'elle et près du Dragon. Le but était de l'effrayer et de faire croire que la magie crépitait autour de Trixie.

Le Dragon s'arrêta, certes, mais ce fut pour prendre une grande inspiration, tandis que Trixie luttait, au contraire, pour ne _pas_ prendre ses pattes à son cou. Abandonnant l'idée des feux d'artifice, elle décrocha le rideau de sa roulotte, comme l'avait fait Rarity à Ponyville, et le déploya à égale distance entre elle et l'immense créature pour parer le souffle enflammé.

Cela marcha, mais pas bien longtemps. Le rideau était parti en fumée tandis que le dragon prenait une nouvelle inspiration. Trixie, désespérée, en vint à démanteler sa roulotte pour balancer une à une les planches composant son seul bien matériel pour ralentir le dragon et empêcher les flammes d'atteindre les habitations. Mais elle n'avait gagné qu'à peine une minute, et elle était déjà épuisée. A court de munition, elle fit un pas en arrière…

C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange pénétra le dernier souffle de feu de l'animal. Sans l'arrêter, soit, mais… C'était… Une brochette de guimauves ?!

Trixie se figea devant l'incongruité de la scène. Une mongolfière se tenait à proximité du dragon, et une petite ponette rose se penchait par dessus bord pour faire griller ses Marshsabows. Avisant le résultat, elle sourit largement avant d'engloutir ses guimauves grillées puis de sautiller de plaisir en appréciant le goût. Puis la mongolfière s'approcha du dragon, sa conductrice commença à faire tout un tas de grands gestes enjoués en parlant très fort. Trixie était un peu loin, mais elle entendit les termes « Crêpe », « Fête », « Amis », « Cupcakes »… Était-elle réellement en train de…

Ok, même le narrateur n'arrive plus à décrire ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Dragon s'est calmé, a un chapeau de clown, mange une crêpe, et part patte dessus, patte dessous avec Pinkie Pie vers des terres plus sucrées.

Trixie assista à cette scène sans pouvoir réagir, avant que la quantité de sable dans sa gorge ne lui rappelle qu'elle était bouche bée. Tout le monde commençait peu à peu à se calmer et à revenir à ses occupations, tandis que Trixie peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bien tenté. » Braeburn lui avait donné un petit coup de sabot pour la réveiller. Elle avait du mal à le croire. En l'espace de deux minutes, elle avait perdu toutes ses affaires, utilisé tous ses feux d'artifice et perdu toute crédibilité auprès de la population tandis qu'une inconnue arrivait à faire copain-copine avec un dragon rouge en moins de trente secondes. Trixie regarda autours d'elle les débris carbonisés de sa roulotte qu'elle avait vaillamment sacrifiée, et les deux trois malheureuses petites fusées qui lui restait. Ébranlée, elle ne put pas tout de suite se remettre à bouger.

Braeburn comprit son trouble et, en guise de reconnaissance pour avoir évité un départ d'incendie, l'aida à rassembler ses affaires, avant de lui conseiller de faire un peu plus attention à ses discours, la prochaine fois.

« Merci pour le conseil » répondit-elle en essayant de réprimer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Mais maintenant, c'est fini. »

* * *

**Jeu de l'exercice 1 : Chasse à la référence !**  
**Retrouvez le titre du film qui m'a inspiré autant que Trixie face au Dragon ?**


	3. Exercice 2 : S'adapter au changement

Exercice 2 :

**S'adapter au changement** _**C+**_

_« Who is so ignorant as to challenge  
the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? »_

« Bonjour, où se trouve le rayon des ouvrages portant sur la pratique magique ? »

« Y'en a pas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de licornes qui auraient pu être intéressées dans le coin, vous savez. »

Trixie n'avait plus lâché un sourire depuis l'incendiaire incident d'Appleloosa. Elle traversa la bibliothèque avec l'air grave qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis sa décision d'arrêter ses représentations dans les villes.

Elle n'avait plus ni roulotte, ni de quoi faire ses spectacles, ni, surtout, la volonté de remonter à nouveau sur scène. Elle restait incomprise dans son art, plus aucun poney ne savait faire la différence entre une vulgaire crâneuse et une comédienne de talent. Dans tout Equestria, elle était la seule et unique licorne a faire activement participer son public à ses spectacles, et ceci en les provoquant délibérément. Elle allait parfois très loin, certes, mais bon, en même temps, avant d'avoir rencontré Twilight Sparkle, elle était véritablement persuadée que même si elle ne fonctionnait que par petits tours de magie et illusions d'optiques, elle faisait partie des licornes les plus douées d'Equestria.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Par deux fois, elle était tombée sur des gamins inconscients qui étaient allés provoquer des catastrophes monumentales. Et par deux fois, il a fallu que ce soit une ponyvillienne qui la tourne en ridicule. La première fois, Twilight Sparkle avait réussi à calmer un Ursa Minor du premier coup, alors que Trixie avait tout essayé contre le monstre. Et cette fois-ci, elle venait de l'apprendre, ce petit poney rose complètement impossible n'était autre que Pinkie Pie, une amie de cette Twilight. Elle était arrivée en mongolfière parce qu'elle se préparait à faire pleuvoir des _crêpes_ sur Appleloosa à l'occasion de la cent millième tarte aux pommes concoctée à partir de la récolte de cette ville. Mais comme elle était arrivée un jour en avance, elle en avait simplement offert une au Dragon. Trixie avait sacrifié toutes ses possessions contre l'immense créature Pinkie avait sympathisé avec en trois mots et deux crêpes.

Ce n'était pas tellement un désir de vengeance qui animait Trixie, mais un sentiment d'injustice qui se faisait de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'elle y repensait. Un jour, elle reviendrait, et elle prouverait à tous les ponyvilliens qu'elle valait bien autant qu'eux, voire plus, et qu'on l'avait jugée non pas sur ses valeurs, mais sur son infortune.

Mais par deux fois, elle s'était rendu compte que malgré son talent évident, il lui faudrait plus que cela pour être crédible. Se souvenant que Twilight Sparkle avait dit avoir trouvé la solution justement parce qu'elle avait lu un livre sur les Ursa Major, Trixie avait décidé d'étudier elle aussi, de son côté, espérant tomber sur une information précieuse qu'elle pourrait réutiliser plus tard. Dragons, Magie, Monstres stellaires,… Là voilà donc dans la bibliothèque d'Hoofington, la fameuse ville qu'elle citait tant de fois dans ses histoires comme étant la cible des attaques des plus féroces créatures.

Bon, en réalité, je sais pas trop s'il s'est réellement passé un truc de dangereux là bas. En tout cas, les avis sur Trixie sont assez mitigés là bas. Chacun apprécie à sa façon qu'une magicienne ambulante fasse de leur ville le lieu de toutes ses histoires. Quelques uns trouvent que c'est excellent pour le tourisme, mais la plupart considèrent que parler d'Hoofington comme une ville où converge les menaces est au contraire la raison qui pourrait tuer l'économie du village.

La bibliothécaire, pour sa part, avait un avis encore plus mitigé. Elle se fichait pas mal de la publicité pour la ville, mais elle reconnaissait parfois dans les récits de Trixie – tels qu'ils sont rapportés par quelques voyageurs – des reprises souvent abusives de contes de ponériques peu connus. Un exemple qui vous parlera peut-être sera justement la scène qu'avait essayé de reconstituer Trixie face au dragon, qui parodiait un passage mythique de l'histoire de Pandalf le Gris, Unicorne légendaire qui serait revenu à la vie en tant que Pandalf le Blanc, et qui aurait eu un rôle dominant pour vaincre les forces de Sarumane, la redoutable Licorne maléfique flanquée de son terrifiant cyclope.

Trixie parcourait les rayons et tomba sur celui des ouvrages « Divers ». Elle lisait rapidement les titres des ouvrages rangés dans les étagères. [_La Magie pour les Nuls_], [_Les histoires de Lili la Licorne_], [_La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie_], [_Gagner au mikado comme par Magie_], …

Elle pila tout à coup et revint en arrière. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou un des bouquins portait son nom de scène ? Elle regarda entre Lili et les Mikados, et lut à nouveau le titre marqué sur la tranche du livre…

[_Coucou Trixie ! Lis un peu ça !_]

Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait, relut le titre…

[_Oui oui, c'est à toi que cela s'adresse._]

Trixie sursauta violemment à ce nouveau tour de magie. Le titre s'affichait comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi, comme si elle avait rêvé les anciens. Elle vérifia autour d'elle si aucun poney ne lui jouait un tour avant de regarder à nouveau le livre…

[_Et effectivement, le titre vient de changer._]

Trixie inspecta chacune des lettres, en retint bien la position. Elle cligna des yeux pour voir…

[_Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça longtemps ?_]

Trixie haussa un sourcil, à la fois amusée par la situation et inquiète pour sa santé mentale. Elle inspira un grand coup et se décida à prendre ce livre intitulé on ne peut plus sérieusement [_Super ! C'est parti !_].

Elle le fit léviter devant elle et lut la première de couverture.

**Comment la Grande et Fabuleuse Trixie pourrait-elle devenir Trixie l'Invincible**  
_Manuel d'apprentissage à l'art de la prévention magicienne_

C'était particulièrement ridicule. Trixie l'Invincible, quel nom ringard ! Et puis ce titre était long, pompeux, répétitif, lourd et franchement pas engageant. Quant à la 'prévention magicienne', Trixie était désolée, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Du tout. Consternée par la médiocrité de ce titre idiot, elle plaqua son sabot contre son front dans un _Facehoof_ bien placé.

Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur l'ouvrage…

**Ce livre n'a pas de titre**  
_Là, t'es contente ?_

« Tss tss tss, on préfère la solution de facilité, hein… » pensait Trixie en ouvrant le livre. Elle lu les premiers mots…

_Salut, Ma Petite Trixie ! (…_)

Elle le referma de suite. Aucun poney au monde n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Elle faillit reposer le livre, son regard croisa le titre de celui-ci…

**Rhoooo ! Ça va quoi !**  
_Si on peut même plus rigoler…_

Trixie resta longtemps à jauger les quatre « o » alignés qui intitulaient ce livre incroyable. Perplexe, la licorne chercha le nom de l'auteur de cet étrange bouquin : « Âne Onyme ». Un petit rigolo qui jouait sur les mots : pas du tout son style de lecture. Mais quiconque arrivait à faire croire qu'un livre parlait à son lecteur devait connaître certaines subtilités magiques qui pouvaient être bonnes à prendre. Elle rouvrit finalement l'étrange bouquin à la première page.

_Je vous salue bien bas, ô Grande et Toute Puissante, Merveilleuse et Fabuleuse, Brave et Courageuse, Surprenante et Épatante, Magnifique et Incomparable Trrrrrrrixie la Superbe et Majestueuse plus grande magicienne d'Equestria._

Elle inclina la tête à la lecture de cette suite d'adjectifs mélioratifs amoncelés sur une seule ligne dans le bouquin. Elle ne savait pas si on se moquait d'elle ou si c'était une tentative désespérée de la part d'un de ses anciens admirateurs de capter son attention. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait presque à trouver une astérisque renvoyant à une indication « Rayer la mention inutile ». Elle continua à lire…

_Bon, on va pas discuter pendant des heures sur mon style d'écriture, ok ?_

Trixie ne savait plus quoi penser. La moindre réflexion qu'elle pouvait entamer pendant sa lecture se retrouvait commentée soit dans le titre, soit à la ligne suivante, comme si l'auteur avait su ce que sa lectrice allait en penser. C'était inconcevable.

_Ben en tout cas, suffisamment concevable pour que j'y arrive, eh !_

Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Un livre magique qui s'écrivait en lisant dans les pensées ? Un canular vachement bien préparé ?

_Non et non. Laisse tomber, tu trouveras jamais. En revanche, quand je parlais de 'prévention magicienne', c'était justement pour évoquer la possibilité que tu sois un jour capable de préparer des sortilèges tellement à l'avance en prévoyant la réaction de tes cibles qu'ils leur seront impossible d'y échapper. Évidemment, ce serait bien plus intelligemment utilisé que pour faire des canulars. Tu pourrais par exemple, je sais pas moi, te venger de Twilight Sparkle ?_

Mais c'était pas possible ça ! Même les livres se liguaient contre elle ! Elle s'en fichait de cette maudite Twilight ! Cette petite peste avait juste eu suffisamment de chance tandis qu'elle, aussi Grande et Fabuleuse qu'elle était, n'en avait pas. Voilà tout ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, ni de ses amis, ni de Ponyville,…

_Mais tu en parles toi même en transformant son nom en un juron..._

Trixie fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, depuis son humiliation à Ponyville, elle jurait souvent en s'exclamant « Spark ! ». Cela avait d'ailleurs conduit à un quiproquo assez particulier lorsque Trixie avait rencontré Indigo Spark, un vieil instituteur de Ponyville parti à la retraite à la campagne.

_Voilà exactement de quoi je veux te parler._

Quoi ? D'un vieux canasson retraité ?

_Mais non ! De cette façon que tu as de te retrouver dans des situations gênantes, de te plonger les sabots en plein dans un quiproquo. Ca t'a suivi jusqu'ici depuis Ponyville, tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas à grands coups de déni !_

De quel droit ce livre pouvait-il ainsi s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ? Trixie était à deux doigts de déchirer la page et de s'en aller, mais le regard soupçonneux de la secrétaire lui pesait encore sur les épaules.

_T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te mordre. Mais si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour que cette situation que tu trouves injuste cesse au plus vite et à ton profit._

Alors là, il allait falloir de sacrées explications.

_Tu les auras, en temps voulu. En attendant, je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Enfin, si, mais ça limiterait considérablement la portée. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est arriver à te hisser au même niveau que Twilight et Pinkie._

Ah. Parce qu'elles sont « spirituellement supérieures », peut-être ? Trixie n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à ces poneys déviants.

_Laisse tomber, ça ne s'explique pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai noté ta réaction face au Dragon le jour dernier. C'était très courageux de ta part._

Ah. Trixie avait donc encore quelques admirateurs…

_Voilà. Parfait. Tu n'as qu'à me considérer comme un _admirateur intangible_. Ce sera très bien. Par contre n'oublie pas cela : je suis en train de braver les lois les plus élémentaires pour venir te parler._

Trixie arriva à la fin de la page. Par réflexe, elle tourna celle-ci. Ce livre était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Elle l'aurait bien abandonné là, mais cet événement étrange attisait sa curiosité, même si elle doutait que cet « admirateur » soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de jouer avec les livres.

_Tu seras bientôt convaincue du contraire. Le truc, c'est que je devrais normalement n'agir que de façon subtile, en influant légèrement certains évènements pour qu'ils réussissent ou pas, rééquilibrant la balance du Bien et du Mal, de Chaos et de l'Harmonie…_

Voilà que le livre sortait des expressions de plus en plus pompeuses. Trixie réprima un bâillement.

_Ok, ok, j'insiste pas._

La licorne eut un petit sursaut amusé. Elle pensait à peine à quelque chose que le livre y réagissait déjà. Entre le temps où elle les envisageait et le moment où elle l'aurait fait, la suite de sa lecture lui donnait déjà un commentaire sur l'action à peine imaginée. Un peu oppressant au prime abord, cela s'avérait surtout être un gain de temps fabuleux, car Trixie ne s'interrompait nullement dans sa lecture.

_Tu as compris le principe ! C'est bien ! Tu t'adaptes très vite, et c'est un excellent facteur qui ne fera que jouer en ta faveur._

Trixie commençait à trouver que la situation piétinait. Le poney qui était en train de lui jouer un tour, au rôle soi-disant si subtil et important, avait tout de même fait une promesse extravagante. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ?

_C'est très simple. Pour regagner ton honneur, tu dois développer tes propres techniques. Et en voici une que personne d'autre ne maîtrise : la prévision magique._

Et pour cause, ça n'existe pas.

_Trèèèèès malin… Bref, à partir de maintenant, je te prends sous ma charge. Oui, sous ma charge. Je vais t'imposer une série d'exercice qui devront t'aider à devenir la meilleure licorne de tout Equestria. La magie ne fait pas tout. Il faut un mental d'acier bien entraîné. Et dès aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir progresser dans cette optique, avec un seul fil conducteur : arriver à prévoir à l'avance toutes les réactions des autres poneys._

Voilà que cet étrange interlocuteur montait sur ses grands chevaux. Et qui avait dit qu'elle était partante ?

_Qui a dit que tu ne l'es pas ? De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne fais aucun effort, soit tu deviens la risée d'Equestria, soit tu sombres dans l'oubli._

Elle préfèrerait se faire un peu oublier, là.

_C'est inclus dans le programme. Mais si tu te montres coopérative, tu seras en mesure de t'élever bien au dessus des Ponyvilliens, et de gagner le respect du Royaume entier. C'est pas tentant ?_

Si c'était pour se faire guider par un bouquin pompeux…

_1. Je suis pas un bouquin.  
2. Je ne prendrais aucune décision à ta place, je t'évalue juste dans ta progression, voilà tout._

Mais bien sûr. Ne venait-elle pas de lire que ce quelconque poney bizarre influait « subtilement » sur les évènements ? Et puis d'abord… l'évaluer ?

_Yep. Je peux déjà te dire que tu as eu _D_ à ton exercice sur la_ Connaissance du Public_._

QUOI ?!

_J'ai déjà commencé à t'évaluer. Par contre, j'ai bien noté ta bravoure face au Dragon._

Trixie n'a de note à recevoir d'aucun poney !

_Bonne nouvelle, j'en suis pas un. Je suis un « admirateur intangible ». Maintenant prépare-toi, ton exercice sur l'_Adaptation au Changement_ a déjà commencé._

Avec une surprise sensible, Trixie arriva à la fin du bouquin, qu'elle croyait pourtant beaucoup plus épais que cela. Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de pages et y relut étrangement l'intégralité de la conversation. Ca alors, elle ne se souvenait avoir tourné la page qu'une seule fois ! C'était troublant.

Ce n'était pas un poney… Sous-entendu, ni licorne, ni pégase, ni autre quadrupède peuplant massivement Equestria, alors. Était-ce un dragon ? On leur donnait souvent des pouvoirs étranges dans les contes ponériques. Trixie était plus ou moins persuadée qu'il devait y avoir une part de vérité dans chacune des légendes. Et il arrivait souvent qu'on évoque des dragons dont les pouvoirs étaient tellement incroyables qu'ils pouvaient exhausser n'importe quel souhait, même s'il devait transformer la logique et manipuler le temps pour ça. Cela dit, Trixie n'avait jamais formulé de souhait aussi directement, et surtout, la légende disait qu'il fallait rassembler un certain nombre de sphères draconiques pour invoquer un tel Dragon. L'aurait-elle fait dans le futur et demandé à ce que le Dragon l'aide dans ce présent ?

Elle alla voir la bibliothécaire et lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter ce livre. Aussi louche que pouvait paraître cet « admirateur intangible », Trixie voulait en savoir plus. Qu'il fasse ses exercices s'il voulait. Elle, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était. Prévoir les réactions des autres ? Quelle idée bizarre. Dans son esprit, le plus évident consistait à identifier la force de son adversaire et arriver à se l'approprier et/ou la retourner contre lui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle rêvait de pouvoir vaincre Twilight dans un duel magique. Et c'est aussi dans cette optique, d'ailleurs, qu'à chaque représentation, elle laissait monter sur scène des poneys du public pour apprécier leurs qualités respectives et tenter de les surpasser.

« C'est étrange » s'étonna la bibliothécaire, « je ne reconnais pas ce livre… » Trixie faillit répondre que si le titre n'arrêtait pas de changer, c'était prévisible. Elle baissa machinalement les yeux dessus et lu cette fois-ci :

**Bon début**  
_Maintenant, il s'agit de transformer tes "c'était prévisible" en "je l'avais prévu"._

Trixie tiqua. C'était donc aussi simple que ça ? Savoir ce que les autres allaient dire ? Un tel objectif était indigne de la Grandeur de Trixie, et ce n'était certainement pas avec ça qu'elle tiendrait quelqu'un en respect.

**Ah ouais ?**  
_Eh bien _Ma Petite Trixie_, prouve-le et devine ce qui va t'arriver ensuite._

Deviner, deviner ! Il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, c'était que le titre allait à nouveau changer, et que si ce bouquin continuait à l'appeler « Ma Petite Trixie », il allait se retrouver à la poubelle, et en miettes !

**Ah ouais ?**  
_Double fail. Essaie encore._

Rrrrrrrr ce qu'il était énervant. La bibliothécaire finissait de vérifier sur ses listes, mais elle ne retrouvait absolument aucun livre d'auteur "Âne Onyme" intitulé [_Moi ? Une voleuse ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?_]. « Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais ce livre n'a pas été indexé. Il est donc indisponible pour le prêt. »

Trixie soupira de fatigue en tournant son regard vers les innombrables panneaux d'affichage qui rappelaient les consignes d'accès à la bibliothèque et les modalités d'emprunt. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de lire : « Horaires d'ouverture : de 29h à 17h du matin. » Elle chercha à nouveau des yeux le panneau indiquant le calendrier, et y lut cette fois-ci : « Bien sûr qu'il est indisponible. Il vient d'un rayon qui n'existe pas. T'as déjà vu un rayon "Divers" dans une bibliothèque ? »

Elle rabaissa les yeux sur le livre. Celui-ci avait disparu. Elle était en train de devenir complètement folle, à coup sûr. Mais pourtant, la bibliothécaire cherchait toujours le titre du livre dans ses archives. Elle venait de dire qu'il n'était pas indexé, c'est normal, mais surtout, elle avait dit… que Trixie ne pourrait pas l'emprunter. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait vouloir le récupérer. Or le livre n'existait plus. Comment elle allait lui expliquer ça ?

« Hey ! Dites donc ! Je vous ai dit de laisser ce livre ! »

Eh voilà. La bibliothécaire était persuadée qu'elle avait repris le bouquin. Trixie était désemparée, mais elle parvint à répondre assez rapidement. « Mais je n'y ai pas touché à votre livre ! ».

« Écoutez Mademoiselle, je ne plaisante pas. Rendez-moi ce livre ou j'appelle la Police pour vol ! »

Outrée, Trixie s'indigna « Moi ? Une voleuse ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

A l'entente de cette phrase, la bibliothécaire se leva en plaquant ses sabots avant sur le comptoir. « Oh je vois ! Après la lecture, la mise en pratique, c'est ça ? »

Trixie, perdue, releva les yeux sur le panneau des horaires et y lut « Conseil numéro 1 : dans le cas présent, la situation t'échappe. Cours. »

La licorne ouvrit de grands yeux en colère. « Jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle, persuadée que ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse. Puis elle vit la bibliothécaire véritablement appeler la Police. Et Trixie comprit qu'elle avait effectivement intérêt à sortir d'ici, car elle n'avait aucune façon d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Trixie partit au galop, mais elle croisa deux forts poneys chargés du maintient de l'ordre. Elle y reconnut deux vieilles connaissances avec lesquelles elle n'avait pas partagé que de bons souvenirs.

« Tiens tiens tiens. Mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Béatrixouchette ? »

Super. C'était vraiment, vraiment son jour de chance. Tomber à la fois sur un taré qui joue avec la logique jusqu'à la rendre folle, une bibliothécaire bornée jusqu'à la faire passer pour une voleuse, et sur les deux brutes machistes de son ancienne école, c'était un combo digne des records. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lut sur l'insigne du plus grand des deux «_ Ton infortune est un défi. Ton défi est de rendre Justice._ » Trixie fit une moue d'incompréhension. Elle lut un message différent sur l'insigne de l'autre. « _Ok, ok, je me traduis : C'est pas de la malchance, c'est un challenge._ »

Un challenge ? Pour Trixie, ce n'était rien de plus que de la poisse. Il y avait une chance infime pour que dans tous le vaste royaume d'Equestria, elle tombe sur ces deux anciens camarades qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Il y avait une chance infime pour que ça lui tombe dessus, et voilà que les circonstances avaient fait que…

Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en comprenant que si elle était tombée sur ces deux imbéciles, c'est uniquement parce que son « admirateur intangible » s'était débrouillé pour préparer une telle rencontre ! Mais qui était ce malade ? Et d'abord, en quoi ces deux imbéciles pouvaient-ils être d'une quelconque utilité pour les « exercices » de ce bouquin vivant ? Déjà qu'il était étrange que ces deux-là soient devenus agents de l'ordre, Trixie n'avait par le passé réussi à les supporter que parce qu'ils étaient incroyablement…

…prévisibles. Le visage de Trixie s'éclaira. C'était donc pour ça que malchance devenait challenge ! Elle inspecta de nouveau la première et la deuxième insignes, sur lesquelles elle lut respectivement «_ Ta perspicacité t'honore, ne cesse pas d'en jouer._ » « _Ah ! Et au fait, je ne suis pas un bouquin._ »

« Alors ? On lorgne sur nos belles insignes, Beatrixouchette ? Ca te dis un petit séjour au commissariat ? » reprit le second.

Trixie leur lança un regard noir alors qu'elle imaginait une façon de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Sur les insignes, les inscriptions étaient redevenues normales « _Police de Hoofington_ » en haut, et le nom de l'agent, Spanky et Buck, en dessous. Comme elles l'avaient toujours été. Un défi, hein ? Challenge Accepted.

Elle serait donc "notée" sur sa capacité à prévoir la réaction des autres. Si elle s'écriait tout à coup « Regardez derrière vous ! » pour détourner leur attention, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se laissent prendre aussi facilement. En fait, ils seraient plutôt du genre à se moquer d'elle. Mais s'il se passe réellement quelque chose derrière eux à ce moment là… ils se retourneraient avec bien plus de stupeur, lui laissant le temps de partir au triple galop. Et pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, rien de plus simple…

Trixie brandit son sabot derrière les deux poneys policiers. Buck, par réflexe saisit alors sa patte. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Elle s'écria « Là ! Derrière vous ! »

« Ohoho ! Tu crois franchement qu'on va tomber dan- »

« Non mais sérieusement… »

Elle activa alors la petite fusée qu'elle venait de lancer de l'autre côté. Ces deux poneys étaient trop occupés à mâter sa chevelure pour faire attention au projectile qu'elle avait lancé en indiquant le sol derrière eux. Aussi firent-ils un bond incroyable lorsque la fusée explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

La dernière fois que Trixie avait dû s'échapper, c'était dans un nuage de fumée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut grâce à un nuage de fumée. Et alors que les deux poneys, notant à leur dépends la subtile nuance, cherchaient à rejoindre l'air pur, Trixie passait les portes de la ville.

Une ville qui ne tarderait pas à entendre de ses nouvelles.

* * *

**Jeu de l'exercice 2 : Chasse à la référence !**  
**Retrouvez les quatre personnages de fiction dont les noms ont inspiré les nouveaux poneys évoqués dans cet épisode.**


	4. Exercice 3 : Maîtriser la situation

Exercice 3 :

**Maîtriser la situation _B-_**

_« Do they not know that they're in the presence of  
the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria ? »_

_[Canterlot, c'est par là =}]_

Trixie continuait de galoper tout en prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle avait lu sur le panneau de sortie de la ville à la place du nom d'« Hoofington ». Un rendez-vous à la capitale. Soit à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Trixie n'avait aucun moyen de transport, elle n'y serait pas avant des jours !

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, le Soleil commençait à se rapprocher de l'horizon. Se mettre en route à une telle heure, sans rien de plus que sa cape, son chapeau et ses deux petits fusées, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Et si l'auteur de ce bouquin se révélait être à Canterlot, alors le déplacement en vaudrait la peine. Trixie mourrait d'envie de lui flanquer une bonne paire de gifle, à celui-là.

S'il en était réellement capable, ce serait le moment rêvé pour que cet « admirateur intangible » fasse en sorte qu'un quelconque chariot passe à ce moment là.

« A tes risques et périls, mon p'tit sucre ! »

Trixie pila sur place. Qui avait parlé ? Elle était complètement essoufflée, elle avait parcouru une distance déjà raisonnable sans s'en rendre compte, mais elle était certaine de n'avoir vu personne la suivre. En fait, celle qui venait de parler n'était autre que la conductrice d'un grand chariot tiré par deux vaches. Trixie haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard accusateur au hasard dans le paysage. C'était encore un coup de cet « Âne Onyme », pour sûr, et elle espérait ainsi souligner le ridicule de la situation par son air consterné.

Elle s'avança en direction du chariot. La conductrice était un poney orange chapeauté. Elle venait de s'adresser à une des vaches qui tiraient le chariot : il était de notorité publique que les bovins étaient très bavards, et que certains se proposaient pour tirer des chariots de provision pour converser en compagnie d'un poney voyageur. La réplique que Trixie avait surprise faisait partie de la conversation, mais s'accordait parfaitement à son fil de pensée. Encore une coïncidence ?

La conductrice avait un accent de paysanne, aussi le chariot devait-il sûrement transporter des pommes. Si elle avait fait appel à un couple de vaches pour tirer le chariot, c'était que le voyage était long. Avec un peu de chance, il se pouvait même que ce poney soit en direction de Canterlot.

Et d'ailleurs, si l'« admirateur intangible » était réellement l'auteur d'une telle rencontre, il était très probable que ce soit le cas.

Trixie se rapprocha du chariot au petit trot. En même temps, elle se demandait… « A tes risques et périls » avait-elle entendu. Une chose était sûre : elle ne savait pas encore qui était ce maudit "admirateur", mais il ne laissait rien au hasard. Et comme il la "notait", il se pouvait même que ce soit un nouveau "défi".

Bah, que pouvait-il bien arriver ? Si le "défi" consistait à être sympathique avec une inconnue, Trixie saurait bien le faire. Certes, ce n'était pas son fort, il suffit de voir le nombre de ses fréquentations, mais tout de même… Ou bien on la sous-estimait, ou bien… le problème serait ailleurs.

Sur le chariot, il y avait normalement écrit le propriétaire de celui-ci. Mais ce qu'elle y lut était bien différent : « Donc, que prévois-tu ? » Trixie fronça les sourcils, et énuméra mentalement : elle pouvait normalement prévoir que ce chariot transportait des pommes, qu'il allait certainement à Canterlot et que se faire embarquer ne serait pas simple car il s'agissait d'un nouveau défi. Il valait mieux ne pas s'annoncer tout de suite pour savoir à qui elle allait avoir à faire.

Elle rattrapa discrètement le chariot, arriva à hauteur de la conductrice tandis que celle-ci poursuivait sa discussion avec les vaches. L'une des deux racontait visiblement son envie de changer de métier pour quelque chose avec plus d'action, de « risques » et de « périls ». Le fait qu'une vache entreprenne un avenir de cascadeuse était suffisamment incongru pour que Trixie achève de se convaincre que la réplique qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt ne pouvait être qu'un avertissement.

Elle tourna la tête vers le poney aux commandes, et dans un rayon de Soleil, elle aperçut le visage en dessous de ce chapeau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeler, mais soudain une image de cette ponette avec une pomme dans la bouche et une corde attachée autours des sabots s'imposa à son esprit. Trixie tomba en arrière sous le choc, laissant le chariot la dépasser sans qu'elle n'eut été aperçue, et le nom de la propriétaire passa au niveau de ses yeux.

_Applejack_

Ce nom ne lui disait pas grand chose, mais le visage, le tour de magie, elle s'en souvenait. Il s'agissait de la fermière qui l'avait défiée en première lors de son spectacle à Ponyville. Soit une des poneys qu'elle avait ridiculisé en public juste avant d'être elle-même écrasée par l'héroïsme de Twilight.

Se souvenant qu'un des spectateurs l'avait appelée « AJ » lors du spectacle, elle fit la correspondance avec le prénom « AppleJack » et se conforta dans l'idée que ce maudit « admirateur intagible » venait bel et bien de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle lâcha un « Spark ! » entre ses dents, se releva, et suivit le chariot de loin en réfléchissant.

Bon, bonne nouvelle, toutes ses prémonitions s'étaient avérées exactes. Le chariot transportait bien des pommes, et il s'agissait sans plus aucun doute d'un nouveau défi idiot de cet « Âne Onyme ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ?

Une chose était sûre : si elle allait lui demander de l'aide, comme ça, Applejack refuserait tout-de-go. Après ce qui s'était passé sur scène, elle devait certainement lui en vouloir à mort. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une astuce pour se faire emmener tout de même. Se dissimuler dans les pommes ? Le voyage promettait d'être terriblement désagréable, et il était certain qu'elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit si elle s'installait ainsi à l'arrière. Menacer Applejack ? Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses : elle avait les deux vaches dans son camp. Lui rendre service pour demander une faveur ? Peut-être mais… Quel service ?

Cela manquait peut-être d'honnêteté, mais Trixie allait devoir créer un problème pour être plus éloquente ensuite. Que faire… Signaler une pomme avariée ? Le sortilège était relativement complexe à maîtriser, comme tout ceux qui s'attaquent directement à la structure moléculaire des objets organiques vivants. Il valait mieux trouver plus simple. Simuler un accident ? Il faudrait que cela ait l'air impressionnant, sinon Applejack ne ferait pas attention. Et si l'accident était irréparable, Trixie serait bien avancée, à solliciter de l'aide à un chariot cassé… Ou bien simplement avertir d'un possible accident grave _avant_ qu'il ne se produise et ainsi sauver la situation…

Trixie prit sa décision. Elle interpella la conductrice d'un ton alarmé, en galoppant à la suite du chariot.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! » n'allez pas croire qu'elle la vouvoyait, elle parlait aux vaches en même temps « Votre chariot est sur le point de perdre son intégrité ! » Autant rester vague, elle n'en gagnerait que plus de temps. Applejack ralentit doucement avant de regarder la passante… qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Même mémorable, Trixie n'occupait pas une place suffisamment importante dans la vie de la fermière pour que cette dernière s'en soit souvenue.

« Hein ? Y'a un problème ? »

Le chariot s'immobilisa. Trixie, invoquant discrètement sa magie, put alors légèrement détacher l'une des roues arrière de celui-ci. Si Applejack redémarrait maintenant, la roue cèderait pour sûr. Trixie avait attendu que les vaches se soient bien arrêtées pour opérer à son sabotage, sans quoi, si jamais Applejack l'avait ignorée ou mis trop de temps avant de s'arrêter, le chariot aurait rompu sur-le-champ, gâchant tout son plan. « Regardez ! Cette roue était sur le point de lâcher ! »

Le poney orange s'approcha et nota effectivement qu'elles étaient passées proches de l'accident. Trixie poursuivit « Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe. »

Invoquant sa magie de façon volontairement exagérée, elle auréola la roue de sa lumière violette avant de la réenfoncer correctement. « Et voilà, comme neuf. »

Applejack flanqua une grande tape amicale dans le flanc de Trixie, qui faillit perdre l'équilibre tant le choc l'avait surprise. « Aha ! Merci bien, mon p'tit sucre ! Comment j'peux te r'mercier ? »

Ébranlée par le coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, Trixie prit le temps de stabiliser avant de répondre, sans vraiment réfléchir. « Je suis la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie. Assister les plus faibles est un devoir pour une Licorne aussi Fabuleuse que Moi. »

Applejack la regarda de travers. Peu de poneys la considérait comme un poney ''faible''. « Uh… Ouais, sinon ? »

Trixie, regardant les plis du chapeau d'Applejack, cru bien voir un smiley aux yeux clôts et consternés y apparaître. -_- Mais elle ne perdit pas sabot : elle s'était toujours présentée ainsi, ce n'était pas près de changer.

« T_rrrrrr_ixie se dirige vers la capitale, Canterlot… » Elle fut coupée par Applejack qui étouffait un rire dans sa gorge. La fermière n'en put plus quand elle vit l'air étonné que prit alors Trixie : « Tu roules toujours les 'r' comme ça, mon p'tit sucre ? C'est renversant ! Dis 'rodéo' pour voir ? »

Un tic nerveux agita l'œil gauche de Trixie complètement désarçonnée par la réaction d'Applejack. Elle réfléchit cependant un peu… Prévision… Prévision… Cette ponyvillienne ne l'avait définitivement pas reconnue, et maintenant la prenait pour un clown. Même si c'était profondément dévalorisant, elle s'imaginait qu'Applejack accepterait plus facilement de la prendre à bord de son chariot si elle jouait le jeu… Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit le plus magnifique « _Rrrrrrrrr_odéo ! » qu'aucun poney de tout Equestria n'avait jamais prononcé, ni entendu. Applejack était pliée de rire.

Trixie commençait à être un peu gênée par toute cette hilarité. Cela ne lui faisait pas remonter que de bons souvenirs. Des poneys qui se moquent d'elle… Applejack, se tordant de rire par terre, mis un temps presque insultant avant de s'en remettre. Trixie chercha un peu de soutien chez les vaches qui tentèrent de garder un regard neutre, mais les larmes qui perlaient au coin de leurs yeux ainsi que leur grand sourire éloquent trahissaient bien leur pensée… La pauvre licorne se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait plus à prononcer son nom sérieusement désormais. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en essayant de repousser les images de livres parlants en train de se fendre la poire qui envahissaient son esprit.

Applejack finit par se relever, flanquer une autre tape amicale à Trixie qui manqua de trébucher, et annoncer d'une voix forte : « Allez monte, cowgirl, on t'emmène ! » Elle pouffa à nouveau en imaginant Trixie vêtue comme le shérif d'Appleloosa.

« Trixie accepte votre invitation. Soyez honorées de sa présence, car rares sont ceux… » Une des deux vaches l'interrompit : « Aha ! C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ! »

La deuxième vache surenchérit « Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Vous faites ça tout le temps ? »

Trixie, gênée, voulut répondre, mais n'eut le temps que d'articuler un « ben… » avant qu'Applejack ajoute « Eh ben mon p'tit sucre, ça doit être un sacré numéro d'te cotoyer tous les jours ! Monte donc, j'te dis, on va aussi à la Capitale ! Livraison d'pommes de Sweet Apple Acres, les meilleures ! »

A force de parler de pommes, notre chère licorne magicienne commençait à avoir faim. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître une quelconque faiblesse et garda son visage fermé. Elle embarqua la tête haute, ignorant les bovins qui continuaient de pouffer en lui jetant des regards furtifs.

Applejack, habituée à la conversation des deux vaches, enchaîna presque immédiatement après la reprise du voyage : « Alors, cowgirl, qu'est-ce qui t'mène à Canterlot ? »

Quelle question ! Un truc bizarre qui joue avec les livres, soit probablement un dragon légendaire au sens de l'humour très déplacé, bien sûr !

« La Grande et Fabuleuse Trixie va où bon lui semble, et a jugé Canterlot digne de sa visite. » Se rappelant qu'elle devait faire mine d'arriver à prévoir tout ce qui se disait, elle ajouta « Et Trixie présume que vous faites affaire à la capitale, n'est-il pas ? »

« Nop, cowgirl ! Ces pommes vont être transformée magiquement, puis ramenées à Ponyville pour le Festival des fruits argentés. T'es pas au courant ? »

Trixie fronça les sourcils. Le Festival des fruits argentés… Quel poney au monde aurait pu prévoir une réponse pareille ? Elle émit un petit soupir agacé en réarrangeant sa cape. Les étoiles s'agençaient en un motif ressemblant à un poney haussant les épaules.

C'en était trop. Ce stupide _bouquin_ se moquait d'elle ? Trixie allait lui montrer de quele bois elle se chauffe.

« Et ce service vous sera gratuit ? Non, vous allez tout de même leur en laisser quelques unes, pour commémorer l'évènement et marquer votre reconnaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un certain sens, il s'agit d'une affaire. »

Applejack eut un mouvement de recul de la tête avant de répondre. « Euh… Bah pas tellement… C'est pas comme si on leur livrait des pommes contre rémunération… »

« Eh bien si ! Vous livrez des pommes, et vous vous faites payer en un plus petit nombre de pommes argentées, exactement comme si vous aviez reçu de l'argent à la place. »

Applejack ôta son chapeau pour se gratter la tête confusément. « Ouais, j'présume qu'on peut voir ça comme ça… »

Un petit sourire en coin vint illustrer le sentiment de victoire que ressentit Trixie. Elle ne subirait pas plus longtemps les délires de ce taré invisible sans réagir. Non mais.

« Mais dis-moi, cowgirl » reprit Applejack après une petite hésitation, ébranlée par ce besoin pressant de la part de cette ''Trixie'' de vouloir prouver qu'elle avait raison « j'ai l'impression d't'avoir d'jà vu que'qu' part… »

Aha ! Comme quoi son passage à Ponyville avait quand même laissé quelques marques ! Trixie devait cependant éviter que tous les évènements reviennent à l'esprit de la conductrice, sans quoi la situation pourrait basculer à son désavantage.

« Impossible. » affirma-t-elle donc d'un ton sec. « Trixie n'oublie jamais par où elle est passée. » Elle espérait ainsi stopper toute réflexion d'Applejack à propos des anciens visiteurs de Ponyville.

« T'es jamais allé à Ponyville ? Eh ben mon p'tit sucre, j't'invite dès mon r'tour ! 'Faut absolument que j'te fasse visiter mon nid, cowgirl ! J'suis persuadé qu'ma famille va t'adorer ! » Applejack avait ouvert de grands yeux enjoués, et Trixie avait évité de justesse une nouvelle tape qui l'aurait certainement faite passer par dessus bord.

Chacune des répliques d'Applejack surprenait la licorne. Elle se rendait peu à peu compte que prévoir les réactions des inconnus n'était pas aussi évident que pour les vieilles connaissances. « Je… Trixie a un emploi du temps très chargé, et restera à Canterlot très longtemps… »

« J'attendrais, cowgirl ! On a toujours que'que chos' à faire dans la capitale ! » Applejack se sentait mal à l'aise dans les lieux trop nobles, mais elle connaissait deux trois coins où elle pourrait parler et faire parler de Sweet Apple Acres. Un peu de publicité pour sa production ne fait jamais de mal. Et cette licorne farfelue était décidément une partenaire de route vraiment sympathique.

Trixie prit une inspiration pour refuser plus ou moins poliment la proposition, quand le réflexe de prévision lui revint tout à coup. Son « admirateur intangible » lui avait fait rencontrer une ponyvillienne et avait évoqué une revanche à prendre contre Twilight Sparkle. Ce taré serait bien capable de vouloir la ramener à Ponyville. Et dans ce cas… Non qu'elle avait envie d'y aller, et elle ne laisserait pas ce fou jouer avec sa vie de la sorte, mais il valait mieux se garder une option de moyen de transport au cas où. « Trixie se souviendra de toi. »

Les vaches n'en purent plus. A chaque réplique de Trixie, elle étouffaient de nouveaux rires, mais cette fois-ci, le ton hautain de Trixie contrastait tellement avec l'accent paysan d'Applejack qu'elle s'esclaffèrent de nouveau, manquant presque de perdre leur équilibre.

La paysanne continuait de la dévisager, soucieuse « J'ai quand même c't'impression d't'avoir d'jà vue à- »

« _Rrrrrrrrr_odéo ! » s'écria Trixie en levant ses pattes avant en l'air, dernier espoir qu'elle avait pour changer le sujet. Les vaches s'écroulèrent tandis qu'Applejack, la surprise passée, finit par s'effondrer de rire à son tour.

Trixie croisa les pattes avant, pris un air renfrogné. Le voyage promettait d'être long.

« Vous voyagez la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle pour calmer l'atmosphère. La première vache repartit dans un éclat de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien de drôle, tant Trixie lui semblait hilarante en toutes circonstances depuis le début.

« Ouaip, au rythme de ces mesdames. » répondit Applejack en désignant les vaches. En fait, leur cycle du sommeil étant un peu différent, les poneys s'endormiraient en route, laissant les bovins continuer à tirer le chariot. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, le chariot s'immobiliseraient pour que les tireuses se reposent, et Applejack monterait la garde.

La nuit ne mit plus longtemps avant de tomber. Trixie, épuisée, rabaissa alors son chapeau sur les yeux et s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Elle se retourna souvent, fut réveillée à de nombreux cahots, ne trouva enfin le sommeil que lorsque les vaches décidèrent de s'arrêter, avant de maudire les ronflements des bovins. Elle finit par aller voir Applejack et monter la garde avec elle.

« Soucieuse ? » demanda simplement Applejack.

Trixie réfléchit longtemps à sa réponse. Elle préférait ne pas dire qu'elle avait cru entendre une sorte de soupir attendri résonner dans sa tête au moment où la licorne avait finalement serré une souche d'arbre entre ses pattes en guise d'oreiller.

Elle regarda dans le lointain, renfonça un peu son chapeau sur sa tête, les yeux perdus dans les grandes collines sous le clair de Lune.

« Vigilante. » répondit-elle.

Applejack n'ajouta rien. Trixie baissa les yeux sur son sabot qu'elle rabaissait après avoir renfoncé son chapeau, eut un petit sourire, et flanqua une grande tape sur le flan d'Applejack. La fermière faillit à son tour perdre l'équilibre, et répliqua par un grand sourire.

La Lune avait l'apparence d'un pouce levé. Trixie cligna des yeux : non, l'obscurité avait dû lui jouer un tour.

Et les tours, ça la connaissait.

* * *

**Jeu de l'exercice 3 : A votre tour !  
La Grande et Toute Puissante T_rrrrrrr_ixie est experte pour rouler les R ! Et vous, sauriez-vous vous écriez "_Rrrrrrrrr_odéo" avec autant d'excellence ? Faites durer le plus longtemps possible, finissez en haussant la voix, et levez les bras au ciel en même temps.  
Parodiez Gangnam Style en même temps vous rapporte des points bonus. ;)**


	5. Ex 4 : Entrer dans la logique de l'autre

Exercice 4 :

**Entrer dans la logique de l'autre _A_**

_« I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians : anything you can do, I can do better. »_

« À bientôt, cowgirl ! Tu m'préviens si tu r'pars bientôt ! »

Trixie, fourbue, regarda Applejack s'éloigner et croqua une nouvelle fois dans la pomme que la fermière lui avait laissée. Elle s'en était repue pour le petit déjeuner : la paysanne avait été particulièrement généreuse envers son invitée dont la compagnie l'avait enchantée.

C'était assez étrange. Trixie était devenue amie avec une ponyvillienne. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu que des rivales ou des admirateurs, là bas. Mais dès lors, Applejack ne faisait plus partie de la masse informe du public que Trixie méprisait plus ou moins consciemment. Elle occupait une place différente. Trixie se sentait prête à lui faire confiance, à lui demander un service. Ce sentiment nouveau la fit réfléchir un temps.

La licorne était arrivée à Canterlot, lieu où elle espérait rencontrer le magicien qui s'amusait dans son esprit. En même temps, cette histoire de "prévention magicienne" commençait de plus en plus à lui tourner dans la tête. Elle avait compris le concept de prévision, mais qu'y avait-il de magique là dedans ? Trixie, débarquant en plein milieu de la grande ville où elle avait fait ses études, devina que c'est dans cette ville concentrant les meilleures licornes du royaume qu'elle trouverait la réponse.

Et où était ce fameux rendez-vous ? C'est que son "admirateur intangible" n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de précision à ce sujet. [_Canterlot, c'est par là_] avait-elle lu. L'étape suivante était certainement de prévoir quand et où le prochain défi aurait lieu.

Dans la mesure où elle considérait encore ce taré comme un vulgaire bouquin, elle se dirigea assez naturellement vers la prestigieuse bibliothèque de la capitale.

La ville était très grande, et la bibliothèque éloignée de l'entrée. Au moins se dégourdissait-elle un peu les pattes après le voyage mouvementé qu'elle avait eu. Trixie se serait bien arrêtée pour finir sa nuit, mais quelque chose la troublait tout particulièrement, et elle comptait s'entretenir avec le type qui la surveillait contre son gré avant de pouvoir à nouveau s'assoupir. D'un côté, sa curiosité la poussait à vouloir trouver le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire de l'autre, avoir cette impression de plus en plus désagréable que quelqu'un l'épiait en permanence et jouait avec sa vie commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Canterlot était une ville magnifique. Bâtie à flanc de montagne, elle était riche à la fois architecturalement et en ressources diverses. Les boutiques, les écoles, les jardins… un véritable paradis pour les étudiantes de tout genre.

Cette fois-ci, Trixie était particulièrement vigilante. Si son "admirateur intangible" était toujours derrière elle, il était possible qu'il laisse un message à un endroit incongru, comme la vitrine de cette boutique de composante de sortilèges, ou de cette librairie spécialisée en l'élevage de bétail, ou même de ce laboratoire de fines épices pour les spaghettis poulaignaise.

C'est finalement devant le magasin d'une astrologue réputée que Trixie s'arrêta, songeuse. La vitrine était ornée d'un paysage nocturne que la propriétaire avait soin de changer chaque mois pour montrer l'activité de son échoppe. Et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un paysage de grandes collines sous le clair de Lune. Mais pas n'importe quel paysage : c'était l'exact panorama qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière en compagnie d'Applejack.

La scène lui revint en mémoire. Ce qu'Applejack demandait, ce que Trixie avait répondu… « Vigilante. »

La licorne se retourna brusquement, on ne peut plus vigilante. Laboratoire, librairie, boutique… La rue était large, elle avait croisé deux unicornes, un pégase un peu pressé, une étudiante… Et sous ses yeux effarés, un accident incroyable se préparait.

Une licorne sortait de la librairie, soulevant à l'aide de sa magie une pile de sept livres devant elle pendant qu'elle refermait la porte. Le pégase fonçait dans sa direction, il l'esquiverait sans peine… s'il n'était pas en train de lorgner sur la jeune étudiante qui passait tranquillement. Ce n'était pas tout : la fenêtre ouverte du laboratoire laissait échapper une fumée colorée, montrant qu'une réaction devait avoir lieu à ce moment même. Les deux unicornes entraient dans la boutique de composantes et venaient juste de pousser la porte.

Vigilance… Vu la trajectoire du pégase, il allait sans aucun doute percuter la licorne ou sa pile de livres, et il suffisait qu'un seul livre passent par la porte de la boutique pour provoquer un sacré désordre. Si, dans la panique, un des composants avaient à échapper des mains des clients et passer par la fenêtre du laboratoire… Trixie n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver.

Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour trouver une solution.  
Barrer magiquement la route au pégase ? Problème : la licorne pouvait prendre peur et lâcher ses livres / le pégase pouvait dévier sa course _in extremis_ et s'écraser lui-même dans le laboratoire ou la boutique. Bilan : Solution risquée.  
Fermer la porte de la boutique. Problème : les unicornes sont dans l'entrebâillement. Risque d'en repousser un à l'intérieur et provoquer un sacré carambolage.  
Fermer la fenêtre du laboratoire. Problème : accident dans la boutique suffisant provoquer une explosion. Une fenêtre n'arrête pas une explosion.  
Avertir d'un cri…

La boutique et la librairie avaient toutes deux une clochette qui sonnait à chaque ouverture de la porte. Et comme il s'agissait de sonnettes magiques, elle lâchaient une mélodie douce, certes, mais qui couvrait complètement les bruits de la rue. A moins que Trixie ne s'époumone complètement, elle ne les préviendrait pas à temps. Et pas de mégaphone à l'horizon. Non, il fallait quelque chose qui attire vraiment l'attention sans faire paniquer personne.

Elle n'avait plus le temps. Trixie activa sa magie, et propulsa la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger au pied de la licorne. Elle lui aurait bien jeté dessus, mais si elle l'assommait au passage, les livres risquaient de partir dans tous les sens. Mais il y avait deux choses de notable avec cette licorne : elle elle sortait d'une librairie avec sept livres, et arrivait à tous les faire léviter sans se concentrer particulièrement dessus. Elle était donc douée, et littéraire. Ce qui signifiait que si un fruit sucré s'écrase à ses pieds, elle cherchera immédiatement à protéger les précieux ouvrages de la souillure, surtout s'ils sont neufs.

Effectivement la licorne tourna vivement la tête, et vit arriver le pégase qui ne regardait pas devant lui. Elle s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté, et organisa ses livres en un cercle aérien au centre duquel le poney volant passa sans encombre ni même s'en rendre compte. La catastrophe était évitée. Et Trixie avait sacrifié son déjeuner.

Elle soupira cependant de soulagement tandis que la licorne réorganisait ses livres en une pile bien rangée sans même un mouvement de tête tandis que la pâle lumière qui auréolait sa corne luisait à peine. Jongler aussi précisément avec des objets comme des livres supposait un certain talent. La licorne, mauve et à la crinière violette, inspecta la fruit, et Trixie la crut bien capable de l'identifier. Elle leva les yeux en sa direction, lui sourit de reconnaissance, ayant visiblement compris l'astuce, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Trixie resta figée un instant. Une licorne mauve, sortant d'une librairie, maîtrisant ainsi l'art de la lévitation, sachant reconnaître entre mille une pomme en provenance de Sweet Apple Acres comme si elle les avait étudiées, avec ce regard plein d'humilité et cette mèche rose au milieu de sa crinière obscure…

Elle fit instinctivement léviter son projectile fruité jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche, fut dépassée par la jeune étudiante de tout à l'heure qui lui ramassa son chapeau. Un coup de vent l'avait emporté sans qu'elle le remarque. Trixie reprit ses esprits, remercia l'étudiante, remit son chapeau, et vit Twilight Sparkle disparaître au coin de la rue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et hurla de frustration trop longtemps renfermée : « CRÊPE ! »

* * *

Trixie entra fulminante dans la bibliothèque principale de Canterlot. Encore une ponyvillienne. Elle avait ENCORE croisé une ponyvillienne, et pas n'importe laquelle : CETTE ponyvillienne. À chaque fois qu'il y en avait une dans les parages, des catastrophes ne cessaient pas d'arriver, comme si elle les attiraient. Et à chaque fois, Trixie en récoltait les frais. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas redoublé de vigilance à cet instant. Si ce paysage n'était pas apparu devant elle… Comme par magie ?

Était-ce donc ça la "prévention magicienne" ? Considérer les coïncidences comme des avertissements ? Cela semblait un peu bizarre, comme concept. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de faire des recherches là dessus. Elle avait dit que telle chose n'existait pas, mais si ça se trouvait, il y avait un livre dans cette vaste bibliothèque qui en parlait.

Les rayons sur la magie étaient nettement plus nombreux et complets ici qu'à Hoofington. Trixie aurait bien du mal à trouver quelque chose de précis. Elle prit donc un livre portant sur la recherche magiquement assistée qui se trouvait mis en valeur à l'entrée du grand couloir, et suivit les instructions pour lancer un sortilège qui attirerait à elle tout livre portant sur le thème de son choix, ici la « prévention magicienne ».

Elle fut extrêmement surprise d'en voir apparaître deux. Elle était persuadée que si un livre portait là dessus, il serait certainement unique. Eh bien non, visiblement le bouquin parlant d'Hoofington n'était pas la seule œuvre de ce magicien déjanté.

La premier livre était un banal livre parlant des origines de la magie et des fondamentaux de la maîtrise de celle-ci. Des cours évidents qu'elle avait déjà lu par le passé. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir entendu parlé de "prévention magicienne" à son école…

Le second…

**Dénominations compliquées**  
_ou pourquoi employer un terme aussi anti-naturel que "prévention magicienne"_

Ah, soit c'était une sacrée coïncidence, soit elle était bien tombée sur un autre livre aux allures interactives. Et comme de toutes façons elle commençait à faire confiance aux coïncidences… Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la première page quand le réflexe de prévision lui revint. Le titre posait une question sur un fait qui la consternait. Mais le fait qu'il la pose présupposait qu'il y avait une réponse. Si elle devait faire de la prédilection, autant commencer maintenant.

Car tout compte fait, la réponse, ou du moins une partie de celle-ci, semblait assez évidente. Cet admirateur intangible préférait n'avoir qu'à maîtriser un minimum de livres préparés à l'avance. Mais il fallait néanmoins que Trixie puisse tomber facilement sur le bon, au bon moment. Ainsi il était plus sûr de minimiser le nombre d'ouvrages attirés par le sortilège de recherche magiquement assistée. C'était pourquoi il utilisait ce terme incompréhensible : comme elle s'en doutait, il était quasiment impossible de le retrouver dans d'autres bouquins, même parmi cette immense bibliothèque.

Par ailleurs, il aurait été particulièrement désagréable qu'un autre poney se soit plongé dans la lecture de ce livre avant l'arrivée de Trixie. Le fait qu'il ait un nom bizarre lui permettait de passer inaperçu aux autres licornes fréquentant la bibliothèque, et ainsi s'assurait que Trixie serait sa seule lectrice.

Elle ouvrit le livre, et reconnut le style d'écriture dès la première ligne.

_Salutations ! J'ai décidé de faire un effort et de ne pas écrire Ma Petite Trixie. Apprécie ce traitement de faveur à sa juste valeur._

Trixie plaqua son sabot contre son front. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce magicien soit aussi stupide ?

_Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une réponse à cette question ma foi fort intéressante, mais la philosophie attendra. Passe le prologue, ouvre le livre au milieu, tu as déjà deviné les premiers chapitres._

La licorne eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle n'avait pas douté d'elle une seule seconde, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande carrément de sauter des pages. A vrai dire, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que le livre lui dise qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et enchaîne immédiatement. Elle tourna doucement les pages, grappillant quelques mots au passage, lesquels semblaient confirmer son hypothèse.

Elle s'étonna que les pages existent tout de même. Avait-il réellement préparé le livre à l'avance ? N'y avait-il que le titre et les premières lignes qu'il pouvait réécrire ? Ou les avaient-ils rédigées afin qu'elles puissent être relues plus tard ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait accorder une certaine importance à ce principe d'unicité.

Elle arriva ainsi très rapidement au deuxième tiers du manuel. Les livres sur lesquels le magicien avait toute sa maîtrise étaient particulièrement courts, aussi n'était-ce pas étonnant, mais l'égo de Trixie fut assez touché par cette réussite. Depuis le début elle essayait de prouver que ce magicien ne pouvait pas la contrôler, et qu'elle pouvait le surpasser, et cette petite victoire lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien que la surenchère de son affirmation sur le paiement des pommes argentées lors de sa discussion avec Applejack.

Elle arriva donc au chapitre 4 :

_Il faut se le dire, Trixie, tu es douée. Vraiment douée. Le monde des possibles est difficile à saisir, même la magie de prévision est difficile à interpréter. Manifestement, il ne t'a fallu que quelques essais, et voilà que ta perception, ton analyse et ton ingéniosité te permettent de réagir avec rapidité et efficacité en toute situation._

Le ton avait l'air plus sérieux. L'admirateur intangible cessait de se payer sa tête pendant quelques instants, les appréciations semblaient avoir plus de force que s'il avait été sérieux tout du long. Était-ce aussi cela qu'il voulait lui montrer ? Que ses victoires lui apporteraient du respect ? Et, à force d'y repenser… n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'elle cherchait ?

_Tu considérais jusque là ta situation comme une injustice. Maintenant, tu peux développer une défense face à cette injustice qui te sera propre, efficace et orientée. Le terme original « prévention magicienne » garde cette technique unique. Tu apprends à chaque défi à être plus rapide et pratique. Mais c'est à toi de définir ton objectif. Ca, je ne pourrai pas le faire à ta place. Considère cela comme une autre victoire si tu le veux, c'est avant tout une preuve de ta liberté._

Trixie relut plusieurs fois ce passage. Son « admirateur intangible » avait jusqu'ici fait preuve d'une étonnante lucidité, semblant savoir quasiment tout ce qui se passait et ce qui se passerait au point de faire preuve d'ironie tout à coup, il dévoilait sa faiblesse, il montrait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire, pas tout contrôler. C'était à la fois rassurant est un peu dérangeant : qu'un antique dragon omniscient décide de prendre une licorne sous sa charge, ça pouvait aller. Qu'un simple poney prenne la charge d'un autre, c'était déjà plus... risqué, non ?

_Je le répète : tu n'as rien à craindre. Et je ne suis pas un poney. Si le ton devient sérieux, c'est que je te propose un pouvoir très puissant que tu es visiblement capable de maîtriser à la perfection. J'aimerais juste te prévenir que ce que tu décideras d'en faire ne relève que de ta propre volonté._

Trixie resta pensive un instant. Puissant ? Ce « pouvoir » ? Elle n'avait réussi qu'à échapper à deux idiots, se faire embarquer dans une charrette, et éviter un accident. Qu'y avait-il de grandiose à cela ?

_Tu vas comprendre tout l'intérêt bien assez tôt, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit._

Trixie tourna la page. Le chapitre 4 ne faisait qu'une page, le suivant semblait plus long.

_Bon, assez causé des effets secondaires indésirables, passons aux choses sérieuses._

Hep hep hep ! Trixie avait deux trois choses à régler avant de continuer !

_Les questions, plus tard. Je les connais déjà, et tu auras ta réponse en temps voulu._

Quel culot ! Il avait déjà manqué de la rendre folle, et maintenant il…

_A propos de politesse, on ôte son chef dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment publique._

La licorne retira rageusement son chapeau. Il avait définitivement une façon de la surveiller et de lui pourrir l'existence si elle résistait. Autant suivre ses indications pour le moment.

_Tout d'abord, le réflexe de prévision que tu essayes d'acquérir doit devenir un automatisme. Et pour cela, on va utiliser ce deuxième livre que le sort de recherche t'a apporté. Oui, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il a été ramené lui aussi._

Trixie jeta un coup d'œil au livre en question. Un livre d'explications sur la magie. Ses origines, sa maîtrise… Rien de plus barbant. Elle l'avait déjà étudié en classe, elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir vraiment marquant.

Elle l'ouvrit au premier cours, lu machinalement la première page. Mais en tournant celle-ci, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la seconde était complètement immaculée. Comment un livre peut-il avoir une page blanche en plein milieu d'une phrase ? Elle soupçonna un coup de l'Âne Onyme, et reprit le petit bouquin.

_Testons un peu ta concentration. Serais-tu capable de finir la phrase que tu étais en train de lire ? Bien sûr que cela nécessite des connaissances, mais normalement tu les as déjà, non ? Courage, ce n'est pas si difficile. Relis le début, regarde quelle phrase est interrompue. Retrouve l'idée à formuler, comment la formuler, quel était le but de l'auteur, et, en dernier lieu, son style._

Trixie avait eu beau protester mentalement, le paragraphe n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Les phrases suivantes étaient un catalogue d'encouragements et de « Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper. »

« Bon, au moins, essayons. » pensa-t-elle finalement. Trixie, si elle avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître ses erreurs, savait faire preuve de bonne volonté. Sur le coup, ce n'était nullement par soumission, mais uniquement par curiosité que la licorne tentait l'expérience.

La phrase en question était en fait une phrase récapitulative, qui remettait les idées précédentes en ordre. Comment reformuler le tout ? Il fallait arriver à trouver un lien logique. Quel but ? Sortir une nouvelle idée par confrontation des précédentes entre elles. Quant au style… Spark ! Mais c'était impossible !

Trixie se reporta sur le bouquin interactif. Elle tourna la page d'encouragement et vit une représentation d'une rue de Canterlot, avec des poneys stylisés en pleine action indiqués par des flèches les définissants.

Un pégase distrait, deux clients, une passionnée de livres et une étudiante de passage étaient définis comme des « idées ». Les trois boutiques de la rue étaient annotées de la même façon. Un dernier poney, une licorne chapeautée dans une cape étoilée, imaginait une grosse explosion, annotée comme un « but », dessinée dans une bulle de pensée, annotée comme un « mode de formulation ».

Le parallèle était surprenant, mais ne parlait toujours pas de style. Une deuxième illustration s'en chargeait.

La même scène était représentée dans une seconde illustration, mais cette fois-ci la licorne chapeautée lançait une pomme en direction de la passionnée de lecture, et l'explosion dans la bulle de pensée était barrée de deux trait rouges. Les « idées » étaient les livres et la magie de la licorne littéraire, le « comment » était la surprise de cette dernière, le « but » était l'explosion barrée, et le « style »…

… La Pomme ?

Sensiblement, Âne Onyme tentait de lui faire comprendre que l'exercice était aussi simple que ce qu'elle avait fait dans la rue. Mais sur le coup, elle resta bloquée sur le fait qu'on puisse prendre la pomme pour le style de la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie.

_Je comprends ta surprise, va. Maintenant que tu n'es plus stressée par la contrainte du temps, imagine d'autres solutions qui t'auraient permise d'arriver au même objectif._

Trixie était jusqu'alors persuadée qu'elle avait eu la seule réaction possible. En y repensant, cependant, d'autres façons d'attirer l'attention de Twilight Sparkle lui vinrent à l'esprit. Trixie était douée aux illusions, elle aurait pu lancer un sort facile devant les yeux de la littéraire : une petite boule lumineuse aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire, autant qu'une grande flèche magique ou qu'un panneau « Attention ». La licorne aurait aussi bien pu protéger les livres de l'impact : en se concentrant suffisamment, elle aurait pu les décaler ou même les transformer juste le temps que le pégase passe. Twilight Sparkle aurait été bousculée, certes, mais l'explosion aurait été évitée.

_Ainsi, le simple fait d'avoir choisi de lancer la pomme, même si c'était une solution désespérée parce que tu n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, est une partie de ton style. Pas très étonnant : tu as bien sacrifié toutes tes possessions face au dragon rouge d'Appleloosa. Aujourd'hui ce fut juste ton déjeuner, mais c'est du même style._  
_C'est ton style. Il évolue, varie en fonction de la situation et de la pression, mais c'est le tien. Trouve-le, assume-le, et, comme Twilight ou Pinkie, fais-en une arme._

Elle, la Grande et Merveilleuse Trixie, ne s'assumerait pas assez ? Elle, une comédienne de talent ? Elle, qui n'avait jamais changé son mode opératoire lors de ses performances de magicienne ambulante à travers Equestria ? Ce bouquin se mettait le d dans l'O. C'était complètement incohérent. Trixie détourna son regard et se confronta à nouveau à la page blanche.

Dans un petit soupir fatigué, elle relut la première page de cours, cherchant la pomme de l'auteur et quelle explosion il cherchait à éviter à partir des différentes observations qu'il avait pu faire. L'explosion fut plus facile à déterminer que la pomme. Trixie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Âne Onyme n'avait pas souligné ce qui représentait le style dans sa première illustration.

_Je l'ai représenté. Tu ne l'as juste pas remarqué._

Trixie essayait de gagner du temps en continuant à lire le bouquin interactif, mais cette affirmation la surprit.

_Un jour, tu le trouveras._

La phrase était mystérieuse, Trixie préférait prendre les énigmes une à une. Elle retourna à son livre de cours, décida de prendre la phrase introductive comme modèle, de copier le style, de calquer les idées et l'objectif. Au final, elle imagina la phrase suivante : _« Mais si la magie peut tout, sans rien, qu'elle existe par elle même, et qu'Equestria n'est plus sans magie, alors on pourrait en conclure que notre monde a été créé par la magie. »_ Il s'agissait en fait d'une théorie créationniste sur le monde, comme quoi la magie de l'univers aurait à un certain moment provoqué l'apparition du monde. Trixie s'en fichait un peu jusque là, mais connaissant l'objectif ce livre, elle se disait que pour passer d'une telle affirmation à un cours à portée des débutants, il avait besoin d'une sacrée transition. Aussi, dans sa lancée, poursuivit-elle : _« Mais si tout a été créé par la magie, qu'est-ce qui a créé la magie ? Nous avons la chance de pouvoir étudier ce phénomène étrange afin de répondre à cette grande question. L'objectif de ce livre sera de vous permettre de proposer une réponse grâce à votre connaissance de la magie et de sa maîtrise. »_

Alors que la visée de ces cours lui revenaient à l'esprit, la licorne se souvint que personne n'avait proposé de réelles réponses à cette grande question à la fin de leurs études magiques, alors qu'il s'agissait du fil conducteur de ce bouquin. Trixie avait trouvé ce livre terriblement ennuyant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris le style de l'auteur, elle se sentait presque indignée qu'on ait oublié l'objectif principal de celui qui avait partagé son savoir.

_C'est drôle, parce que j'ai ma propre théorie là dessus, mais je préfère ne pas te gâcher la surprise. En tout cas, ce que tu dois comprendre là dedans, c'est que tu ne peux prévoir quelqu'un qu'en entrant dans son style, dans sa façon de penser._

Trixie avait juste jeté un coup d'œil au livre interactif, s'attendant à une critique, un indice pour mieux s'approcher de la tournure exacte, mais il réagissait comme s'il critiquait le fond plutôt que la forme. La licorne reprit le livre de cours, regarda la page blanche… qui avait retrouvé ses écritures. Trixie pu alors lire la véritable phrase :

_"Mais si la magie peut tout, sans rien ni poney, et que notre monde dépend de la magie, alors on en conclut qu'il a pu être engendré par la magie. Mais si tout a été créé par la magie, qu'est-ce qui a créé la magie ? Nous avons la chance de pouvoir étudier ce phénomène fantastique afin de répondre à cette grande question. L'objectif de ce cours sera de vous inviter à proposer une réponse par la connaissance et la maîtrise de la magie."_

Trixie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A la première lecture, elle crut s'entendre répéter exactement ses prévisions. Puis elle revérifia, nota ses erreurs, qui en somme étaient bénignes. Elle prit le temps de savourer sa réussite avant de lire le commentaire de l'Âne Onyme.

Ce dernier fut très succin.

_Des questions ?_

La licorne se prit à sourire de satisfaction. Qu'on lui demande son avis était devenu une récompense. C'était un peu réducteur, mais en somme, elle y gagnait en confiance. On pourrait penser que ça ne lui manquait pas à l'origine, mais la différence fondamentale était qu'elle prenait confiance en Trixie, et non en la « Grande et Toute puissante Trixie ».

Elle avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas trop laquelle poser en premier. Cela n'empêcha pas le bouquin d'y répondre.

_Non, je ne suis pas un dragon. Et évidemment, je ne m'appelle pas Âne Onyme. Mais si ça t'empêche de me traiter de bouquin, tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme ça._  
_En revanche… oui, je suis taré. D'ailleurs, il pourrait être intéressant que tu essayes de deviner en quelles mesures._

Eh bien, au moins il était objectif. Trixie trouverait facilement beaucoup d'explications, mais le premier souvenir qu'elle eut fut celui du soupir attendri qu'elle avait cru entendre alors qu'elle cherchait à s'endormir…

_Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à un lien réciproque si fort._  
_Que tu m'imagines en train de me fendre la poire, ça peut encore aller, mais ne va pas te faire de fausses idées sur moi. Je respecte ton intimité, Trixie._

Il allait lui falloir s'expliquer un peu plus : Trixie était loin d'être convaincue.

_Écoute : je suis tes actions qui me concernent, qui peuvent entrer dans l'évaluation. Tout le reste m'étant bien égal, je le zappe complètement. Le temps s'écoule différemment pour toi et moi, je ne suis pas toujours derrière toi. Et je le serais probablement de moins en moins._

Il allait finir par disparaître ? Ses pouvoirs étaient donc limités. Trixie se promit – et donc indirectement promis à son invisible interlocuteur – qu'elle le trouverait, et qu'elle le surpasserait…

_Ce n'est pas une histoire de limites, c'est une histoire de portée. Autre chose ?_

…première étape, savoir qui il était…

_Je veux bien te répondre, mais ça ne va pas franchement t'avancer à grand chose. Tu connais les légendes sur la création d'Equestria ? Je remonte à avant. Je peux pas tellement te raconter, c'est un peu compliqué…_

Si c'était un livre et incapable de raconter, il ne devais pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs…

_A ce propos, tu l'as certainement deviné, mais autant le préciser : ne parle de moi à personne. Ca vaudrait mieux pour nous deux. Pour faire simple, je suis une sorte d'esprit qui influe sur les habitants d'Equestria. Je t'ai déjà parlé de balance entre le Bien et le Mal, le Chaos et l'Harmonie…_

…et tous ces délires de grands-mères, oui. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait réprimé un bâillement.

_Ces anciennes histoires ont elles aussi droit à une source réelle. Des 'esprits', comme moi, mettons juste notre grain de sel dans certains évènements pour que tout se passe selon notre logique. Seuls certains individus très puissants, comme Discord ou Princess Celestia, parviennent parfois à nous surpasser._

C'était surtout cette histoire de grain de sel que Trixie n'aimait pas du tout. Et ils étaient plusieurs maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, exactement ?

_Pas grand chose. On souffle des idées, on accompagne les actes héroïques, on se débrouille pour que les plus défavorisés croisent un jour un de nos favoris, et on accueille l'aventure. Nous sommes ceux qui font de vos vies une aventure. T'inquiète pas, on reste subtils : la majorité d'Equestria vit très bien sans nous. Sauf qu'il nous arrive de choisir quelque poney pour s'intéresser à sa vie, à ce qu'il fait…_

Et en quoi cela pouvait bien concerner Trixie ?

_Twilight Sparkle t'as vaincue parce que dans les esprits, elle est plus valeureuse que toi. Tu t'es posée en antagoniste, et on a trouvé l'occasion bien placée pour rire un peu. Et voilà comment tu as fini pas devoir faire face à un Ursa Minor._

Magnifique. Elle était en train de lire un truc invisible qui avouait ouvertement qu'il n'était pas le seul à se ficher d'elle juste à cause de cette maudite Twilight Sparkle.

_Mais durant cette confrontation, tes propres valeurs ont fait surface. Dans mon cas, ton courage face à l'adversité m'a épaté._

C'est gentil de le reconnaître.

_Alors j'ai pris les choses en main. Et je me suis juste débrouillé pour qu'un bison à la fois chanceux et crédule pass- Attention poney en approche !_

Trixie referma le livre. Une licorne bleu nuit s'était approchée et l'avait appelée par son nom.

« Beatrix ? »

Encore une ancienne connaissance. Mais dans la bibliothèque de Canterlot, Trixie en retrouvait souvent. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne camarade de classe, qui connaissait donc le prénom officiel que ses parents lui avait donné.

Beatrix. Ça ne voulait RIEN dire ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pris ses parents. Son prénom était devenu le sujet de nombreuses moqueries, notamment de la part de ces deux imbéciles qu'elle avait recroisé à Hoofington. D'un autre côté, c'était le début de la célébrité : tout le monde la connaissait. Et notamment cette licorne, avec laquelle elle avait dû faire un exposé sur l'histoire de la lévitation. Elle s'en souvenait assez bien pour retrouver son nom.

« Salut Vive Étoile, répondit Trixie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

La licorne cachait en partie le livre interactif, mais lu sur le dos de celui-ci le mot «_ Réflexe !_ »

Oui, elle avait eu un bon réflexe en fermant le livre. A moins qu'il ne lui demande à nouveau de deviner la réponse de Vive Étoile ?

Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour deviner ça d'un coup. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement amies, Trixie ne s'était jamais franchement intéressée à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. La prévision simple n'allait pas fonctionner. La prévention magicienne, en revanche…

Vive Étoile portait un pendentif en forme de pomme, ce qui lui rappela la livraison d'Applejack pour le festival des fruits argentées. Si elle devait croire aux coïncidences, elle supposa que Vive Étoile allait parler de ce festival.

« Je fais quelques recherches sur l'alchimie. Je suis en stage chez le professeur Chocolat Flambé, et il m'a donné un exercice de transmutation de masse assez costaud. »

La prévision de Trixie semblait mal partie, mais la licorne ne baissa pas les bras.

« Transmutation de masse… de fruits en argent ? » risqua-t-elle.

Vive Étoile fut très surprise.

« Exactement, de pommes en argent. Comment as-tu deviné ?  
- Ton collier a dû l'inspirer comme moi. »

La prévention magicienne avait à nouveau fonctionné, mais quelque chose clochait avec cette histoire. Il devait y avoir un brin de logique quelque part, non ? Pour le moment, cela ressemblait surtout à de la déduction à partir de coïncidences.

Vive Étoile reprit.

« Et toi, tu te replonges dans des cours de première année de théorie magique ? »

Trixie cachait le livre d'Âne Onyme, mais pas le livre de cours. Elle faillit rougir de honte, vu la façon dont la question était posée, mais son habitude comédienne la fit réagir au quart de tour.

« Non, Trixie s'étonnait seulement que le professeur ne soit pas entré dans la logique de l'écrivain. Les cours auraient été moins magistraux. »

Vive Étoile eut un petit sourire amusé quand elle remarqua que Beatrix parlait toujours d'elle à la troisième personne. Cela lui avait pris dès ses premiers tours de magie : au lieu de s'appeler Beatrix, elle encourageait les autres à l'appeler par son nom de magicienne, Trixie. Cela ressemblait plus aux « magic tricks », et le nom sonnait bien. Pour que les autres poneys intègrent ce nouveau nom, elle le répétait à outrance, à la troisième personne. Les moqueries n'ont pas cessé, mais qu'importe, Beatrix était fière d'elle, et Vive Étoile faisait partie de ces licornes qui avaient bien comprit à quel point ce nom importait pour elle.

Elle fut néanmoins étonnée de cette question, et demanda à Beatrix à quoi elle faisait référence.

« A ton avis, si le monde a été créé par la magie, qu'est-ce qui a créé la magie ? »

Étoile réfléchit un peu, tandis que Trixie, reposant les yeux sur le mot « Réflexe ! », tenta d'imaginer la réponse de son ancienne camarade. Elle voulait devenir alchimiste, cela devait avoir un impact sur sa vision du monde. Et l'un des lieux communs de l'alchimie était connu de toutes les licornes ayant pris l'option « métamorphose » à l'académie magique : « _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme._ ». Il était très probable qu'une alchimiste en herbe se soit inspirée de la vision d'Entonnoir Lavandier pour expliquer le monde.

Et ainsi, Vive Étoile répondit « Je ne crois pas que le monde a eu besoin d'être créé. Si le monde a été créé par la magie, alors le monde est magie. La magie était là, puis s'est juste matérialisée. La magie est l'origine, elle n'a pas d'origine. »

Trixie acquiesça, pour avoir supposé correctement où elle allait en venir. Mais pour sa part, elle ne s'était pas encore faite sa propre idée sur la question. C'est d'ailleurs le prétexte qu'elle invoqua pour se relancer dans la lecture du cours.

Ainsi passa-t-elle le reste de la journée plongée dans un livre dont un esprit taré lui fit deviner la moitié.

* * *

Note : Vive Étoile est un personnage inventé de toutes pièces. Toute ressemblance avec une personne ou poney existant auparavant ne serait que purement fortuite.  
Par ailleurs, vous pouvez reprendre le personnage si bon vous semble. Je lui ai imaginé son apparence physique, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je peux vous la donner.

* * *

**Jeu de l'exercice 4 : Chasse aux références !  
Retrouvez les deux scientifiques français dont les noms ont été ponifiés dans ce chapitre.**


	6. Exercice 5: Ne pas se laisser surprendre

Exercice 4 :

**Ne jamais se laisser surprendre C+**

_« How about… YOU? »_

« Voici votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer.  
- La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie n'a besoin de personne, mais d'espace pour laisser libre court à sa géniale créativité. Disposez. »

Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue : Trixie prenait un certain plaisir à se pavaner. Cette ponette de ménage devait avoir l'habitude de nobles hautains, Trixie ne se priva pas d'une petite dose de mégalomanie surjouée.

Elle chercha une quelconque marque de la part de son admirateur intangible dans sa chambre d'hôtel, s'attendant à un message sur le frigo ou un sourire ironique sur le papier peint.

Il n'y avait pas de réfrigérateur. Et les murs étaient d'un brun immaculé presque désespérant. Trixie connaissait cette chambre, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise, mais elle avait un instant espéré que cet Âne Onyme joue encore un peu avec la réalité.

Elle avait eu une sacrée dose ce jour-là. Une après-midi entière à débattre sur les origines de la magie. Elle avait revécu ses cours de pouliche de façon totalement différente. L'esprit ne lui avait rien appris, mais lui avait montré une nouvelle façon d'apprendre. Les heures avaient filées vites, et pourtant il lui était arrivé de rester de très longs moments sur le même paragraphe.

Mais jusqu'ici, la prévention magicienne se résumait quelque chose de très… bancal. Un indice dans l'environnement agirait comme un indice, et suite à une déduction rapide, cela permettrait une réaction immédiate. Trixie ne comprenait pas encore comment elle pourrait faire une arme, dans la mesure où cette histoire d'indice semblait très aléatoire. Son admirateur intangible disait qu'elle devrait d'abord maîtriser l'étape déductive à la perfection avant de passer à l'étape préventive. Cela nécessitait pas mal d'entraînement.

Trixie en vint donc à vouloir prédire la prochaine manifestation de son admirateur intangible. Mais pour le prévoir, il fallait en premier lieu parvenir à le comprendre. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis un jour et demi, mais elle avait recueilli bien assez d'éléments pour se faire une idée de ce taré qui s'assumait en tant que tel.

Déjà, il n'apparaissait que sous la forme d'écriture ou de symboles. C'était à se demander s'il avait une forme propre. En tout cas, il semblait ne se matérialiser que de façon visuelle, à travers un livre, un panneau, un chapeau… n'importe quel support capable d'accueillir une quelconque marque pouvant porter une quelconque signification.

Ensuite, il l'avait dit lui-même, il vivait dans une sorte d'espace-temps différent. Cela expliquait comment il arrivait à faire publier des livres dans lesquels sont rédigés les répliques exactes d'une conversation entre lui et Trixie avant que la-dite conversation ait eu lieu.

Mais surtout, il arrivait à moduler la réalité. Des titres, des panneaux, quelques phrases, changeaient de contenu en un clin d'œil, comme une illusion éclair. Elle ne se remettrait jamais du coup du rayon « Divers » qui n'existait pas. Et les titres qui changeaient sans arrêt ont bien failli lui coller une migraine.

Plus généralement, il se dit capable de jouer avec les circonstances d'une situation. De façon subtile, il provoque un événement en jouant sur le contexte. C'est un pouvoir qui va au delà d'une simple illusion : il pouvait orienter le réel. A sa connaissance, seul Discord avait de tels pouvoirs.

Mais Discord voulait faire régner le Chaos, se moquait des règles, et était loin d'être subtil. Âne Onyme n'était pas seul, invoquait une « logique » à suivre, et assurait son invisibilité grâce à des soi-disant « loi élémentaires » qui visiblement prohibaient d'entrer contact avec un poney.

Et puis voilà qu'il bravait ces lois pour lui parler. À elle. Ca a l'air suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il veuille garder ça très secret. Et d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas provoqué la colère d'un dragon rouge pour les besoins de son « évaluation » ? Aussi indirect son action avait-elle pu être, elle était l'origine de tout l'accident. Il avait aussi failli provoquer une fantastique explosion dans les rues d'Appleloosa. Et puis, mine de rien, les autorités d'Hoofington avaient été averties pour un faux vol. Il provoquait un sacré remue-ménage potentiellement très dangereux.

Mais d'un autre côté… Appleloosa n'avait subit aucun dommage, Canterlot non plus. Il veillait. Il prévenait, et permettait à Trixie de réagir à temps. Et sinon, Pinkie Pie arrivait comme par magie pour une raison aberrante et sauvait la situation de façon totalement impensable. Cette histoire d'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, de provoquer le Chaos mais de rétablir aussitôt l'Harmonie… C'était bel et bien le rôle qu'il disait avoir.

Malgré son devoir de rester discret, il faisait preuve d'une étonnante honnêteté. Il avait même avoué ses faiblesses, revendiqué le libre arbitre de Trixie. Elle restait douteuse, évidemment, il pouvait très bien lui avoir sorti tout un tissu de mensonges. Mais cet Âne Onyme se présentait comme un mystère qu'elle voulait élucider avant de le remettre en question.

Cet admirateur intangible semblait placer toute sa confiance et ses espoirs en elle, mais d'une façon très différente par rapport à un admirateur habituel. C'était troublant, surtout de la part d'un esprit aux telles responsabilités.

Était-ce pour cela qu'il restait si léger ? Malgré ces dangers, le risque que Trixie devienne complètement folle ou paranoïaque, aux limites qu'il côtoyait en dépit de ses devoirs, il n'hésitait pas à se moquer ouvertement de la situation, de se prendre lui-même pour un fou, à faire des jeux de mots terriblement idiots, à ce comporter presque comme un gamin… Était-ce un moyen d'évacuer la pression ? Ou était-il réellement fou, avec des éclairs de conscience entre ses crises ?

Cet admirateur intangible ne se prenait pas au sérieux, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'est à la fois présenté dans une posture dominante en tant qu'esprit intouchable, et dans une position dominée en tant qu'admirateur. C'est à grand coup d'ironie et de joutes intellectuelles qu'il s'était brutalement immiscé dans la vie de Trixie, et ils partageaient déjà des codes, des défis… Ce « Ma Petite Trixie » si agaçant était devenu une sorte de running gag qui, malgré elle, les rapprochaient.

Trixie ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle pensait de cet « admirateur ». D'un côté, elle voulait lui rabattre le caquet : le retrouver, le surpasser et lui flanquer une bonne claque était devenu un doux rêve à ses yeux. D'une certaine façon, il la tirait vers le haut. Mais d'un autre côté… Il connaissait les ponyvilliennes. Il ne cessait de la comparer à elles. Il la liguait contre elles, après l'avoir définie comme étant inférieure à Twilight Sparkle ou Pinkie Pie. Elle avait même été soumise à la vigueur et à l'humour d'Applejack et de ses vaches de voyage. Elle était sûre qu'il la confrontait exprès à ces habitantes du village où elle avait perdu toute crédibilité, plus encore qu'à Appleloosa. Et à chaque fois, la frustration qu'elle tentait d'oublier ressurgissait violemment.

C'était dur… Mais il semblait être toujours derrière elle à ce moment là, la laissant encaisser le coup, avant de la complimenter de façon à chaque fois plus éclatante sur la façon dont elle s'en est sortie. Il se disait très impressionné, et vu sa position, il ne cessait de valoriser ses exploits, pointant du sabot son talent et sa vertu. Il la faisait gravir des échelons dans une quête qu'il lui laissait le soin de définir.

Il présentait la prévention magicienne comme un concept vague qui se manifestait de plus en plus à travers des conseils très généraux. Seul le fil conducteur semblait vraiment concret : acquérir le réflexe de penser comme les autres, au point que cela devienne un automatisme. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait que ce n'était pas une arme, mais un mode de vie qu'elle apprenait.

Cet esprit cherchait à l'éduquer, débarquant dans sa vie de façon presque oppressante, mais en même temps parlait du respect de sa vie privée, et évoquait déjà son éloignement. Il était juste là pour donner un coup de pouce et lui promettait une totale autonomie par la suite.

Trixie sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'elle mettait en place les pièces du puzzle. Il s'imposait sans vouloir s'imposer. Il lui cachait son identité sans mentir sur celle-ci. Il ne s'attribuait nullement le mérite de ses progrès, mais témoignait d'une immense fierté à chacune de ses réussite. Il la prenait par le sabot pour l'entraîner vers l'avant, mais aspirait à la voir rayonner sans lui. Mais il manquait encore une pièce maîtresse à cet assemblage.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit pouvait y gagner ?  
Mais surtout… Pourquoi elle ? Parmi tous les poneys d'Equestria, qu'est-ce qui la reliait plus à lui que les autres ?

Sa vision se brouillait. Les hypothèses lui faisaient peur, elle n'osait plus les formuler…

La lumière vacilla. Trixie abandonna ses réflexions pour fixer son regard sur l'ampoule de sa chambre.

Les systèmes d'éclairage de Canterlot étaient très divers et variés. Dans cet hôtel, par exemple, tout était assuré à l'aide d'un sortilège permanent qui rendait lumineuse une substance contenue dans les ampoules de l'établissement. Il n'y avait que par temps orageux que le sortilège pouvait connaître certaines perturbations.

Trixie s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit l'accès au balcon. La pluie commençait à tomber, enjoignant doucement les passants à s'abriter. Princesse Luna avait fait lever la Lune, les rues étaient plongée dans une silencieuse obscurité. Un cadre parfait pour que l'apaisante symphonie des gouttes tombant sur les toits berce l'esprit tourmenté de la licorne. Elle resta là un moment, appréciant la vue, ne pensant plus à rien.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir de nombreux paysages dans sa vie de magicienne ambulante. Elle avait sillonné presque tout Equestria en long et en large, connaissait sa géographie sur le bout des sabots, et pouvait agrémenter sa carte mentale de centaines de souvenirs de panorama étoilés. Le premier occupait notamment une place de premier choix dans son cœur. Et le dernier était maintenant empreint d'un sentiment à la foi troublant et nostalgique.

Le tonnerre grondait, s'intégrant naturellement dans le concert du vent et de la pluie. Les pégases météorologues de Canterlot était connus pour leur noble éducation qui teintait les averses d'une mélodie unique. C'était pour cette seule raison que Trixie avait fait de cette chambre d'hôtel un de ses rares points d'attache entre ses pérégrinations. Le gérant la connaissait bien, et lui avait réservé cet appartement : même irrégulière, il appréciait l'idée d'avoir une clientèle habituée.

C'était donc ici que Trixie conservait quelques unes de ses économies. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses mésaventures la conduisaient à perdre la plupart de ses affaires en voyage, c'était pourquoi elle voyageait léger. Partir d'Hoofington sur un coup de tête et se rendre à la capitale sans aucun bagage, ça ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Elle connaissait suffisamment les contrées d'Equestria pour se débrouiller seule.

Promenant son regard sur les sommets de la prestigieuse cité plongée sous les harmoniques de la pluie, Trixie remit le sabot sur un détail qui la turlupinait depuis quelques temps.

Avant de lui jurer qu'il respectait son intimité, Âne Onyme avait évoqué un « lien réciproque ». Trixie supposait que c'était grâce à ce « lien » que l'esprit parvenait à contacter la licorne malgré le fait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon pour eux deux. Toujours était-il que l'admirateur intangible n'avait pas nié la possibilité qu'elle puisse aussi avoir de brèves visions de l'état de son instructeur. Mieux : ce « lien » était plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Ca ressemblait étrangement à un sort qui échappait au contrôle de son lanceur.

Tu peux aller ranger les livres. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

C'était la phrase qui concluait le bouquin interactif que l'admirateur intangible avait utilisé comme intermédiaire durant toute la session à la bibliothèque de Canterlot. Le souvenir de sa mésaventure à Hoofington dissuada Trixie d'emprunter le livre parlant : s'échapper d'une petite bourgade à cause d'un malentendu, c'était de la rigolade à côté de l'éventualité d'avoir des embrouilles avec les autorités de la capitale.

L'esprit revendiquait le libre arbitre de Trixie. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès de provoquer tous ces ennuis à Hoofington juste pour l'empêcher de se les attirer à Canterlot. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas garder les traces écrites de leurs conversations, Trixie comprenait encore moins pourquoi les pages qu'elle n'avait pas eu à lire existaient malgré tout. Si l'unique lectrice potentielle était enjointe à les ignorer, pourquoi existaient-elles ?

Toujours était-il que Trixie en conclut qu'elle devrait retourner à la bibliothèque le lendemain pour pouvoir à nouveau contacter son admirateur intangible. Soit, il parvenait à se faire comprendre juste avec un panneau, mais pour les leçons, c'était quand même moins pratique qu'un livre.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait mis le sabot sur cette histoire de lien réciproque, elle se demandait si…

S'il s'agissait bien d'un sortilège, et que ce dit sort devenait incontrôlable, l'esprit chercherait certainement à étudier ce phénomène pour pouvoir en retrouver le contrôle. Or la situation lui avait échappé alors que Trixie commençait à trouver le sommeil. Il était donc fort probable que la licorne soit surprise dans son lit par son admirateur intangible.

Enfin, surprise, façon de parler. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, il y avait peu de chances qu'il arrive à la faire sursauter.

Restait à savoir s'il se manifesterait pendant ses rêves, ou un peu avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse.

* * *

Trixie ne s'était pas couchée. Elle avait déplacé un fauteuil devant la fenêtre, et, enveloppée dans sa cape fétiche, s'était confortablement installée face à l'horizon brumeuse.

Elle attendit un peu. Puis ferma les yeux. Somnola un peu…

_*BOUH !*_

Sursaut. Trixie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Car elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle venait de s'imaginer un cri. Pour avoir réussi à se surprendre elle-même, Trixie aurait bien cru à une crise de schizophrénie si elle n'était pas depuis peu suivie par l'esprit le plus débile qu'elle n'ait jamais pu imaginer.

Une phrase trottait dans son esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la formuler. Et pour cause : ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle vivait l'expérience la plus incroyable qu'une licorne pouvait envisager : un esprit tentait de parler à travers son imaginaire, mais c'était à elle-même de formuler sa phrase pour qu'elle puisse y répondre.

Son front se plissa sous l'effort de concentration que cela nécessitait. Mais plus elle essayait de saisir l'idée, plus elle s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement.

Trixie rouvrit les yeux, troublée. C'était bien la première fois que son admirateur intangible avait autant de mal à se faire comprendre. En même temps, il cherchait carrément à s'infiltrer dans son esprit. C'était assez paradoxal, après qu'il lui ai assuré qu'il se contentait de jouer un peu avec la réalité, mais qu'il la laissait totalement libre.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'infiltrer, juste entrer…

Assistant à nouveau au spectacle de la pluie, Trixie se vida l'esprit, puis, sentant le sommeil revenir, elle referma les yeux.

Les idées reparurent, discrète. Cette fois-ci, la licorne ne tenta pas de les saisir, elle les laissa venir. Le lien ne semblait fonctionner que quand elle cessait de réfléchir, quand son mental faiblissait, qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Ainsi elle ne fit plus rien.

Et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Jeu de l'Exercice 5 : Allez, à vous de jouer !**  
**Je ne dis pas que vous pourrez donner un nom précis, mais à votre avis, qui est ce fameux Âne Onyme ? Pensez-vous qu'il ment, ou qu'il est honnête ? Est-ce un esprit, un véritable dragon ? Si vous vous étiez posé les mêmes questions que Trixie, à quelles conclusions seriez-vous parvenus ? Qui est-il ? Que cherche-t-il à faire ? Pourquoi ?**

**Bon, je vous demande pas de répondre juste, mais je serais bien tenté de savoir ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici (même si vous n'en avez aucune idée).**


	7. Interlude : Distinction du Réel

Interlude

**Distinction du réel C+**

_« Well, how about it? Hm?  
Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't ? »_

Coup de tonnerre. Trixie rouvre les yeux. Ca n'avait toujours pas fonctionné. Les idées s'étaient approchées, mais semblaient avoir rencontré une surface totalement imperméable. Le lien n'était donc pas si fort que ça, après tout.

Ou bien Âne Onyme avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur son sort. Elle s'imaginait l'esprit en train de ponctuer le ciel de smileys souriants pour exprimer sa satisfaction, quand elle finit par refermer les yeux.

A ce moment là, l'image d'un immense sourire formé des étoiles de sa cape s'imposa à son esprit. Elle eut un nouveau sursaut alors que cette apparition surgissait d'un coup dans sa tête, et le sourire disparut aussitôt de ses pensées.

La licorne commençait à comprendre. Elle ne devait pas rester totalement inactive. Elle devait penser à l'esprit. Il lui soufflait des phrases, et c'était à elle de rentrer dans son style pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait fait ça toute la journée avec un professeur auteur d'un livre de cours problématisé, alors faire ça avec un taré qui n'avait pas manqué de lui donner des raisons de le prendre pour un idiot, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

_*Bonsoir Ma Petite Trixie !*_

La licorne n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait elle-même formulé cette phrase dans son esprit, pour la seule raison que cette triple buse d'Âne Onyme avait entamé ses deux premiers bouquins de cette façon.

Une nouvelle idée s'approcha, Trixie chercha la transition que sortirait son admirateur intangible pour renchérir.

_*Ah ! Cette fois-ci, tu pourras pas dire que je l'ai écrit !*_

L'exercice était complexe. Elle devait parvenir à vider son esprit, exprimer mentalement les phrases de l'esprit, puis y répondre dans une étincelle de conscience avant de reprendre le discours.

_*Ne te fatigue pas trop, va. T'as bien assez travaillé comme ça. Je sais déjà ce que tu penses.*_

Depuis l'arrivée du chariot au moment exact où elle avait défié l'esprit d'en faire arriver un, Trixie savait que l'esprit lisait dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait fait que suivre la logique de son admirateur en se laissant complimenter au passage.

Ce qui au début paraissait absolument infaisable venait de se transformer en un jeu de poulain. La licorne s'était placée dans un état de semi-rêve, et les phrases d'Âne Onyme se formaient presque d'elles-mêmes.

Comme un automatisme.

_*Je te félicite, tu avais prévu cette tentative de communication. Je prends en note. Et en parlant de note, admire cette superbe transition, il est temps de faire un petit bilan de tes évaluations.*_

_*Bon, tu es déjà au courant, tu as eu_ D _en_ Connaissance du Public_. A l'avenir, assure-toi que les esprits les plus simples ne soient pas lâchés dans la nature sans instructions précises de ta part. A ce propos, il faudra bientôt que tu trouves des disciples.*_

Nouveau sursaut. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Son esprit avait fourché ou quoi ? Le lien fut temporairement rompu, le temps qu'elle se remette cette annonce.

_*Du calme, ma Petite Trixie, du calme.*_

Qu'une chose soit bien claire entre eux deux : elle était la GRANDE et Toute Puissante Trixie. Le fait qu'elle pense à cette dénomination ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'acceptait !

_*Hum. Aux dernières nouvelles, la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie a démissionné. Par ailleurs, Pinkie Pie éternue des confettis : ton argument est invalide.*_

Les paupières toujours closes, Trixie haussa un sourcil. L'orage devait perturber son sortilège de communication aussi, elle arrivait à des phrases franchement bizarres.

_*Non non, tu formules très bien mes pensées. Mais tu te laisses toujours surprendre par mon manque apparent de logique. C'est ce qui fais que tu perds le + de ton _C _en compétence_ Ne jamais se laisser surprendre_.*_

_*Pour être honnête, tu avais même frôlé le _B_, mais tes récents sursauts m'ont rappelé qu'il te restait une faille dans cette compétence. Tu déduis et prévois admirablement bien ce qui peut l'être, certes, mais cela ne fait pas tout. Ce que tu ne prévois pas ne doit pas te déstabiliser, ni te déconcentrer. J'ai cru, lors de ta confrontation avec Spanky et Buck, que ce ne serait pas un problème, mais garde ça à l'esprit.*_

L'image de la scène se reconstruisit dans sa tête alors qu'elle se la remémorait, Âne Onyme ajoutant juste sa touche de réalisme pour qu'elle apparaisse avec précision.

Il faisait référence au moment où Buck avait attrapé sa patte alors que Trixie mettait son plan d'évasion à exécution. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle avait immédiatement calculé que cela ne changeait rien à son plan. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais visiblement Âne Onyme y avait accordé beaucoup plus d'importance qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

_*Mais soyons logique, commençons par le début. C'est d'ailleurs pour éviter que tu ne sautes des chapitres importants que mes livres sont si courts.*_

Trixie n'était pas sûre que son admirateur intangible avait vraiment envoyé une telle idée dans son esprit. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à une de ses propres hypothèses.

La réponse qu'elle reçut était étrangement beaucoup plus claire. Visiblement, l'esprit avait forcé la dose pour qu'aucun doute ne soit possible pour cette phrase en particulier.

_*Retiens bien cela, Trixie. Ces conversations mentales ne sont pas sans risques. Prend celle-ci comme un essai : si je vois que tu n'arrives pas à discerner mes messages de ton imaginaire, ce sera la dernière. Il en va de ta sécurité… et surtout de ta santé mentale.*_

Ainsi il avouait qu'il prenait le risque de la rendre folle. Non seulement il lui imposait son entraînement sans demander son avis, mais voilà maintenant qu'il y avait des risques d'effets secondaires indésirables !

_*Je te laisse tranquille pour cette nuit.*_

A cette phrase, Trixie rouvrit les yeux. Elle était furieuse. Aussi précautionneux soit-il, cet imbécile d'admirateur la mettait en danger !

Elle fulmina pendant quelques minutes, mais sa colère était peu à peu remplacée par un tracas qu'elle avait du mal à définir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait de dire qu'il fallait commencer par le début, mais il s'était arrêté avant de faire de nouveaux commentaires. Il venait de couper court à une conversation qui devait faire office de test alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur. Sous le coup de la colère, elle n'avait pas formulé une des idées d'Âne Onyme, mais sa propre envie d'en finir. Elle avait fait la confusion qu'elle ne devait pas faire au moment même où elle avait été prévenue de ce risque.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait nié son erreur, prétendu que c'était la faute de l'orage, trouvé une quelconque parade. Mais il s'agissait d'une conversation test. Si une de ses faiblesses passagères mettait fin à une expérience avant même qu'elle ait pu se faire son avis dessus, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Trixie prit le temps de se calmer. En fait, elle prit même le temps de s'expliquer mentalement : il était tard, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et une longue journée, la fatigue lui avait fait commettre une erreur qu'elle reconnaissait et qu'elle ne reproduirait plus par la suite.

Si jamais vous vous demandiez… Oui, c'était franchement un événement exceptionnel. Que Trixie reconnaisse ainsi une erreur en aurait surpris plus d'un. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle se permettait cet écart à sa conduite, c'était qu'elle avait appris d'un esprit un peu déjanté qu'on était pris avec d'autant plus de sérieux quand on se montrait capable de faire des exceptions.

C'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle parvint à juguler la montée de stress, fermer les yeux. Elle accueillit une idée qui s'approchait, la reformula avec le style de l'esprit…

_*Oaahhh… Je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, moi.*_

Cette fois-ci, Trixie réprima le sursaut de surprise. Elle se dit simplement qu'il devait être tard pour son admirateur intangible aussi. Ceci dit, le fait qu'un esprit puisse avoir besoin de repos l'étonnait beaucoup.

_*Bien vu. Mais l'avantage de vivre dans des espaces-temps différents, c'est que lorsque tu recevras la prochaine idée de ma part, je serai probablement beaucoup plus reposé. Par ailleurs, je rétablis le _C+_ à ta compétence _Ne jamais se laisser surprendre_, je vois que tu apprends vite.*_

Le ton était toujours aussi léger. Visiblement, il avait laissé passé la confusion.

_*Bah, tu me connais. Je complimente, je ne fais mes estimations précises que plus tard. Et ce qui concerne tes précédents exploits, ce plus tard, ça tombe bien, c'est maintenant.*_

Wow. Il venait juste d'expédier en une phrase la raison qui l'avait presque fait paniquer. Peut-être n'était-il pas si sérieux que ça, après tout.

_*Bon, bon, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pris en compte tes explications. Juste… Reste toi-même.*_

Il ne devait vraiment pas être en forme. D'un côté il lui enseignait un nouveau mode de vie, et de l'autre elle voulait qu'elle reste la même. Elle commençait à douter de la cohérence de ses propos.

_*Rhaaa ! On ne pourrait pas se contenter de passer à la notation ?*_

Eh bien ! Sauf erreur de sa part, c'était bien de l'agacement qu'elle percevait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire les yeux fermés : voilà ce qui arrivait quand on demandait à la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie d'être elle-même.

_*_C+_ en _Adaptation au changement_.*_

QUOI ? Elle ? Manquer de réactivité face au changement ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ?

_*Je suis désolé, Trixie, mais tu étais complètement perdue sans mes indications à Hoofington. J'ai même été obligé de communiquer par le biais d'insignes de police ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce genre de manipulation est délicate !*_

Elle ne rêvait pas, il était en train de la gronder. Eh ! À l'origine, elle n'avait rien demandé !

_*Je sais bien… Mais comprends que je ne peux pas te mettre B si tu es dépendante de mes conseils.*_

Dépendante, dépendante… Elle s'était bien débrouillée par la suite !

_*D'où le + à ta note. Tu t'améliores, mais tu as encore des progrès à faire. La situation peut t'échapper à un moment, à cause d'un malentendu, d'un événement aussi grave qu'imprévisible, ou d'un gros coup de malchance. Si d'une part cela ne doit pas t'ébranler, il faut que tu sois extrêmement réactive. Tout le principe de la prévention magicienne repose sur le fait que rien ne doit te faire flancher. Ce n'est pas facile, garde ça à l'esprit.*_

Et elle qui pensait plutôt bien s'en sortir jusqu'ici…

_*C'est parce que je te cache les parties les plus complexes. C'est aussi pour ça que tu crois encore que tout est bancal. Sans transition : _B-_ en _maîtrise de la situation_. Tu me demanderas : d'où sort ce moins ? C'est principalement parce qu'Applejack te surprenait par ses manières et son ton enjoué. Tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme situation : elle ne se souvenait pas de toi malgré ton costume assez original, elle adorait ton style, elle t'était même reconnaissante. Mais malgré tout, tu étais complètement sur la défensive, au point de sortir tes répliques usuelles sans savoir si elles étaient adaptées à la situation.*_

Et quand, exactement, devait elle rester elle-même, si elle n'avait même plus le droit de parler comme la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie ?

Bon, ceci mis à part, elle s'était elle-même rendu compte que de se présenter en temps que justicière protégeant les faibles alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'empêcher un accident que, de surcroit, elle avait elle même préparé, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté en telle situation. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait assuré dans la rue et à la bibliothèque de Canterlot.

_*Ouais, bon, il y a une nuance entre « Maîtriser une situation », « Savoir réagir vite » et « Tenir une conversation avec une ancienne camarade », tout de même. D'ailleurs, tu as eu _A_ à ta compétence _Entrer dans la logique de l'autre_.*_

Ah ben tout de même ! Une bonne note !

_*Et franchement, tu m'épates. Rien que le fait que tu puisses formuler mes phrases à ma place est tout bonnement incroyable.*_

Bon, le narrateur se doit de préciser que les pensées n'étaient pas formulée de façon aussi exacte. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un dialogue mental : de nombreux artifices du langage étaient éliminés dans ce processus. Mais bon, pour que vous puissiez suivre, chers lecteurs _passionnément attentifs_, j'ai achevé de vous formuler les phrases telles que Trixie les comprenaient.

Juste à titre indicatif : les « ouais, bon, tout de même » et toutes ces tournures très lourdes faisant partie du style de l'Âne Onyme, Trixie les pensaient réellement pour mieux s'immerger dans l'état d'esprit de… ben de l'esprit, quoi.

_*Une fois que le réflexe de prévision te seras totalement acquis, passer à l'étape supérieure sera un jeu de poulain.*_

Ah ! Trixie allait enfin de quoi retournait ce fameux « niveau 2 », comme il l'appelait souvent.

_*Ouais, bon, pas tout de suite non plus. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé comment le style était représenté dans la première illustration.*_

Il faisait référence aux deux illustrations qu'il avait utilisé pour représenter la scène dans la rue de Canterlot. Dans la première image, si les idées, le mode de formulation et l'objectif étaient clairement annotés, le style restait encore à trouver. L'esprit assurait qu'il était représenté, Trixie ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Et ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi il y faisait référence maintenant.

_*Tu auras l'occasion d'y réfléchir à nouveau demain, à la bibliothèque.*_

Trixie avait du mal à rassembler ses propres idées tandis qu'elle cherchait à saisir celles de son interlocuteur invisible, mais une de ses critique lui revint alors à l'esprit : elle était évaluée, certes, mais elle ne savait même pas sur quoi ! Si cet esprit voulait qu'elle s'améliore, autant savoir ce qu'elle devait travailler avant d'être notée !

_*Pendant un moment, je me disais que tu aurais dû le prédire toi-même, mais j'avoue que je pousse le bouchon un peu loin. Demain, on élabore un plan infaillible, on s'assure de la fidélité de tes disciples, puis tu marqueras ton indépendance. Je te laisse méditer là dessus un moment.*_

Trixie rouvrit les yeux, et lutta pour ne pas jaillir hors de son fauteuil. Hors de question de sursauter une deuxième fois pour la même raison. Le coup des « disciples » lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mais… Elle ? Prendre des élèves ? Il se moquait de qui ? De une, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un truc pareil, de deux…

« La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie n'a besoin de personne ! »

Des pensionnaires de l'étage supérieur se retournèrent dans leur lit. Les sourcils froncés, Trixie avait répété cette phrase à voix haute avec un regard noir. Sa corne s'était illuminée un bref instant, faisant frémir les meubles.

Oui, c'était la nuit. Il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère.

Elle souffla un coup. La pluie s'était calmée, comme en réponse à l'humeur de Trixie. D'ailleurs, avec l'esprit dans les parages, ça ne devait pas être innocent.

Il y avait autre chose qui était surprenant dans ces prochaines leçons. Trixie referma les yeux.

_*Eh beh, Ma Petite Trixie, tu transites rapidement entre l'état éveillé et celui de semi-rêve. Épatant.*_

A force d'expérimenter cette communication mentale, Trixie commencer à en comprendre les subtilités. Il s'agissait plus d'ouvrir correctement son esprit que de s'endormir à moitié. Ce qui lui permettait d'ailleurs de formuler ses propres questions. Est-ce qu'il comptait réellement finir son instruction dès demain ?

_*Ah ! Content de voir que tu arrives même à prévoir ton instructeur ! Oui, si je te parle de plus en plus d'autonomie, c'est parce que normalement, je t'aurai dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire demain soir.*_

Une instruction à un pouvoir supposé la rendre invincible qui ne dure que deux jours et demi, ça semblait un peu… court. Au fond d'elle, Trixie espérait que l'esprit ne disparaîtrait pas trop vite. Si elle voulait pouvoir le retrouver, il valait mieux qu'elle le garde à portée de sabot.

_*Tu comprends pourquoi je ne te parle pas de tes cours avant l'heure ? Tu te mets en colère ou t'inquiète outre mesure. Tu l'as bien compris, je ne risque pas disparaître. Je vais juste… prendre un peu de distance. Garde juste ces concepts à l'esprit si tu veux t'améliorer dans ces domaines demain, ne critique pas le plan du cours lui-même. Je te rappelle que je t'ai promis ta liberté d'agir, malgré mes méthodes qui semblent un peu oppressantes : demain sera surtout une journée pendant laquelle je te donnerai tous ce qu'il te faut pour que tu puisses t'entraîner sans mon aide. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de mon enseignement.*_

A cet instant, Trixie eu cette impression étrange que l'esprit avait continué son discours, qu'elle y avait répondu, mais qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette suite. Cela devait être son imagination.

Elle n'eut de toutes façons pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car l'idée suivante lui rappela qu'elle avait des priorités. Les conversations étaient très orientées par l'esprit, Trixie n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de poser ses propres questions.

_*Bon, il faudrait quand même que je te laisse dormir un peu.*_

La licorne sentait sa longue journée lui peser sur les paupières, même déjà closes. Elle mourrait d'envie de se glisser dans un profond sommeil, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser passer un quelconque autre indice d'une faiblesse de l'esprit qu'elle pourrait exploiter plus tard.

Et surtout, il y avait une question qui lui restait à poser. Une question qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à formuler, car elle devait répondre au terrible « Pourquoi » qui poussait cet esprit à la contacter elle, et pas un autre.

Elle tourna en rond un instant, n'osant pas creuser ses pensées jusqu'à formuler une de ces hypothèses qui, pour une raison inexplicable, lui faisaient mal au cœur rien qu'à les envisager. Aussi avait-elle elle même du mal à savoir où elle voulait en venir.

_*Trixie, non que je cautionne le fait que tu veuilles absolument me trouver une raison pour laquelle je t'aide, mais… Si tu as une idée, que tu as un objectif, mais que l'ensemble ne se formule pas, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne respectes pas ton propre style…*_

Comment… Comment pouvait-elle manquer à sa propre façon d'être ? C'était…

_*C'est un risque. A force de rentrer dans le style des autres, on a du mal à retrouver le sien. Mais je veille, ça ne t'arrivera pas. Je le refuse.*_

Il était de plus en plus bizarre. Il semblait à la fois s'inquiéter et revendiquer une absence totale de danger, à l'exception de ces conversations mentales, mais au fond cela n'inquiétait pas Trixie plus que ça. Pas contre, plus il la tartinait de ces grandes formules protectrices, plus Trixie se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et d'important en jeu, et qu'il ne le contrôlait pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'assurait.

Son style, son style… Sans rouvrir les yeux, Trixie réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête.

« T_rrrrrr_ixie, t'observe, esprit, et t'accuse de ne pas être celui que tu prétends être ! »

_*Je prétends être quelqu'un, moi ?*_

« Tu n'es pas un esprit ! Un esprit n'a que faire d'un poney isolé, même aussi Merveilleux que la Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie ! »

_*Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?*_

La licorne brandit un sabot accusateur devant elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Trixie sait, elle n'a pas à s'expliquer. Et Trixie ne se laissera pas leurrer ! Il n'y a qu'une seule explication plausible au fait que toi, si puissant, suive de façon si acharnée la Grande et Merveilleuse Trixie ! »

_*Envoie donc, ma petite !*_

« DEUX explications, en fait. Soit, admirateur, ébloui par le prestige de la Merveilleuse Trixie, tu lui as voué un culte tellement acharné que tu y as donné corps et âme pour que ton esprit vienne jusqu'à elle. »

_*Joli. Mais à ma connaissance, ça n'est pas possible. Sauf peut-être avec de la magie noire, mais j'avoue ne rien y connaître.*_

« Tu confesses donc que c'est la première explication qui t'a mené à moi, Trixie, la plus fantastique licorne de tout Equestria ! »

_*Hum. Je n'ai pas encore dit que tu avais raison…*_

« Esprit, ta puissance est comparable à la grandeur de Trixie ! Et si tu cherches autant à la rejoindre, c'est que tu vois en elle… »

Le mot ne voulait pas sortir. Il était trop empreint d'émotion. Âne Onyme l'encourageait à garder le rôle. La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie allait bien finir par faire cracher le morceau à la petite Trixie…

« Ta… »

La pluie cessa brusquement de tomber. L'esprit avait dû comprendre ce que Trixie voulait dire. Elle resta bloquée un instant, à attendre, presque désespérément, qu'il lui réponde.

Mais plus rien. C'était comme s'il avait disparu. Trixie se sentit brusquement seule. Voire… abandonnée. Les yeux fermés le plus fort possible, elle tentait d'écraser une larme par la seule force de ses paupières. La Grande et Toute Puissante Trixie ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas son style…

Serrant un morceau de cape contre elle, la licorne, allongée sur son fauteuil, finit par murmurer timidement :

« …fille. »

Mais à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, maintenant ? L'esprit était parti. Et si ça se trouvait, il ne reviendrait pas. Elle venait peut-être de pointer du sabot la loi élémentaire à ne pas enfreindre, et l'esprit avait peut-être préféré s'en aller.

Quelle autre raison pouvait pousser cet Âne Onyme à encourager, éduquer, gronder, s'inquiéter pour elle, juste elle, rien qu'elle, si ce n'était par amour paternel ? Ou familial, du moins ?

On toqua à la porte. Trixie répondit avec un voix brisée. C'était la ponette de ménage qui venait l'enjoindre à cesser tous ces éclats de voix, les autres clients se plaignaient de ce tapage nocturne.

Elle ne rouvrit ses grands yeux embués qu'après avoir invoqué sa magie et claqué la porte au nez de la ponette. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé qui s'était dégagé de tous nuages, sa vision brouillée après avoir tant forcé sur ses paupières humides. Et ce qu'elle crut voir un instant la scotcha sur place.

Elle voyait tout flou, et c'est une immense constellation en forme de smiley étonné qu'elle vit à la place de la voûte céleste. O_O

Elle resta un instant bloquée sur cette apparition qui s'était rapidement estompée, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage prit peu à peu un air perplexe, avant qu'elle ne soupire : « Et tu appelles ça une réponse ? »

Pas d'autre smiley. Pas d'autres signes. Elle haussa les sourcils, s'essuya les yeux sur sa cape, laissa échapper un long bâillement. Elle avait eu son lot d'émotion pour un bon bout de temps.

Elle se renfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil et se laissa glisser vers un sommeil bien mérité.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'orage reprit : c'était l'horaire pendant laquelle les pégases rattrapaient le retard de pluie qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'on leur demandait de faire un beau ciel bleu le jour où tel ou tel poney important organisait une réception. Trixie fut réveillée par un coup de tonnerre un peu trop prononcé : c'était aussi l'horaire pendant laquelle on formait les plus jeunes à l'art délicat de la tempête, car ils étaient moins à même d'électriser par mégarde un passant à une heure aussi tardive.

La licorne ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle se laissait bercer par le son de la pluie. Il était moins harmonieux, certes, mais elle avait appris à apprécier ses variations jusqu'à l'autre bout d'Equestria.

Elle allait se rendormir quand elle sentit une petite idée se frayer timidement un chemin dans son esprit. Elle l'agrémenta de nombreux « épatant », « bon, ben » et de « ouais », reconnu le style d'Âne Onyme, retira les couches superficielles, et formula mentalement :

_*Ouvre les yeux.*_

Trixie était à la fois contente de retrouver son admirateur intangible et surprise qu'il la contacte à cette heure-là. Dis donc, il en avait de ces manières !

_*Pardon. À vrai dire j'hésitais à te contacter. Profiter comme ça d'un coup de tonnerre, ça me semblait exagéré.*_

Ça l'était un peu. D'autant plus qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir participé « subtilement » au déclenchement de ce coup de tonnerre.

_*C'est pas faux. Mais j'aurais pu te laisser te rendormir. L'idée m'a échappée, je suis trop impatient. Bon, essayons de corriger tout ça.*_

_*Coucou ! Désolé de te déranger comme ça en pleine nuit, mais je ne pourrais pas te demander ça pendant la journée. Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir les yeux, j'ai besoin de ton avis.*_

Trixie n'amorça même pas un mouvement. Âne Onyme finit par risquer :

_*Hum… Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ?*_

Non. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. À vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas entendre sa réponse. Poser la question lui avait suffit. Mais si elle ne réagissait pas maintenant, c'était pour une raison bien différente.

*Tu connais la légende de Mesure ?*

_*Hein ? Heu…*_

*Il y a bien longtemps, dans les contrées les plus chaudes d'Equestria, une pégase, que la légende a nommé Mesure, découvrit, lors d'une de ses expédition archéologiques, une antique lampe à huile. En la frottant pour la débarrasser de la poussière des âges, la lampe s'ébranla, et en jaillit un esprit de poney éthéré qui lui octroya trois vœux.*

_*Un génie de lampe ?*_

*Exactement. Jusqu'ici persuadée que les génies n'étaient que des histoires pour petites pouliches, Mesure resta un moment à étudier la lampe. Puis, elle annonça que ses trois vœux seraient précédés de la mention précise « Génie de la lampe, mon premier, deuxième, troisième vœu est… », sans quoi le souhait formulé ne devrait être considéré comme un de ses trois vœux à exhausser.*

_*Quelle prudence…*_

*Son premier vœu fut que le génie lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur les génies.*

_*Un vœu de connaissance absolu ? Wow ! C'était une sacrée scientifique !*_

*Non. Elle ne voulait savoir que ce qu'elle _pouvait_. Mesure a toujours voulu éviter les absolus. Une étincelle, un nuage de fumée et Pouf ! Elle prit connaissance de la vie du génie. De ce qu'elle retint, la légende ne précise qu'une chose : ce génie avait patienté pendant des milliers d'années, en ayant conscience de chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui se déroulait, lentement, sur le fil du temps.*

_*Ouch ! C'est un truc à rendre complètement fou.*_

Les esprits ne _deviennent_ pas fou. Ils le _sont_, ou ne le sont _pas_.

_*Ouh… Touché…*_

Par contre, ils s'ennuient. Et Mesure en prit bien conscience. Aussi son deuxième vœu fut que le génie prennent l'apparence d'un poney normal pour qu'il puisse vivre la vie d'un pégase.*

_*C'est pas vrai ! Elle a fait ça ?*_

*Une étincelle, un nuage de fumée, et Pouf ! Le génie restait fondamentalement un génie, immortel, lié à Mesure par son dernier vœu à formuler, capable de disparaître et de réapparaître à sa guise, mais il gagna la consistance, la forme et les sensations d'un pégase de l'âge de Mesure. C'était au tour du génie de découvrir la vie d'un poney, après qu'un poney ait découvert la vie qu'il menait.*

_*Et quel a été le dernier vœu de Mesure ?*_

*Elle ne le formulera que sur son lit de mort, après avoir vécu toute sa vie avec le génie sous sa forme de pégase. Ils étaient devenus amis, et Mesure s'était employée à lui apprendre ce qu'était la vie d'un poney comme elle. Il l'aida de bon cœur dans ses recherches, dans ses expéditions, tandis qu'ils parcouraient ensemble les vastes contrée du monde.*

_*Elle avait fait du génie son esclave ?*_

*Pas le moins du monde. Elle gardait ce dernier vœu pour une occasion spéciale, mais avait autorisé, et même encouragé, le génie à aller et venir dans le monde comme bon lui plairait. Elle savait qu'à la fin de sa vie, le génie serait contraint par sa nature de perdre sa forme physique et de retourner dans sa lampe.*

_*Et donc, à la fin de sa vie ?*_

*Ses derniers jours approchaient, elle le sentait, quand elle convoqua une dernière fois le génie. Et c'est alors qu'elle prononça ce dernier vœu devant les quelques témoins qui, marqués à vie, conteraient la légende de Mesure à travers les âges : « Génie de la lampe, mon troisième vœux est que tu sois libéré de ta nature de génie, et qu'ainsi tu puisses vivre pleinement la vie du poney que tu as toujours rêvé d'être. »*

*Un étincelle, un nuage de fumée, et Pouf ! Le génie devint un vrai pégase. Totalement. Le seul vœu qui garantissait à Mesure d'assurer un vrai bonheur, et surtout un bonheur durable. Et ce pégase vécu la vie la plus heureuse que l'on puisse imaginer, avec ses hauts et ses bas, dans la reconnaissance éternelle de celle qui l'avait libéré d'une éternité d'ennui.*

Un silence mental s'installa dans la pièce déjà silencieuse. Un autre grondement de l'orage vint s'ajouter à la pluie, mais plus doux. Le pégase novice avait dû apprendre à se contrôler. Trixie lui prédit un bon avenir dans le métier. Les élèves qui étaient formés au dessus de Canterlot et non directement à Cloudsdale avaient généralement un gros potentiel.

_*…Wow.*_

L'esprit était visiblement impressionné. Trixie se félicitait d'avoir réussi l'exploit improbable de raconter une histoire à un bouquin incapable de se raconter lui-même.

_*Je ne suis pas un bouquin.*_

*Je ne suis pas ta Petite Trixie*

_*Et sinon, tu ne veux vraiment pas ouvrir les yeux ?*_

Trixie soupira. Elle soupçonnait l'esprit de faire exprès de se montrer aussi consternant, ce qui la consternait encore plus.

*Non. Parce que j'ai beau n'avoir absolument rien à faire de ta façon de vivre, je veux m'assurer que tu ne disparaîtras pas sans prévenir. Si tu as besoin de mon avis, c'est qu'il te faut l'avis d'un poney, et que tu ne peux pas avoir celui d'un autre. Alors je guette le bon moment, avec la satisfaction de savoir que je te fais patienter.*

_*Heu… Tu sais que nous ne vivons pas dans le même espace temporel ? Je me fiche de la chronologie, je peux aller chercher ton avis plus tard si je veux.*_

*Sauf que manifestement, tu réussis à te montrer impatient pour me parler cette nuit-ci. Cela présuppose que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour me reposer la question plus tard, cela va te nécessiter une certaine patience.*

_*…*_ (Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de formuler la réaction de son interlocuteur invisible.)

*Trixie te souhaite une bonne nuit.*

La licorne esquissa un sourire triomphal. Elle venait de rabattre le caquet de son admirateur intangible, et cette petite victoire lui assurait une fin de nuit on ne pouvait plus agréable.

Âne Onyme ne laissa passer qu'une dernière idée avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur jusqu'au petit matin :

_*C+ en distinction du réel. Très prometteur.*_


End file.
